The Yyh Baby Gang!
by Xariel1107
Summary: HIATUS. (No longer being updated) The Yyh gang have been turned into toddlers! Comedy is sure to follow! No real plot besides humor so if you want to laugh at stupid stuff, by all means read! But not for those who cant take a joke.
1. The Yyh babies!

I have another story for you! The YYh gang have been turned into babies! The reason remains unknown but i guess it might come later in the story, but now its just for laughs. Lots of Kuwabara bashing. If you like Kuwabara, I advise not to read but if you love see him being insulted and him being stupid... by all means read it over and over again! But to let you know, in later chapters as in chapters past chapter 2, I don't make fun of just Kuwa I spread it around so everyone has a least one embarrassing moment. Just remember to review! Ok, I'll shut up now. .

(Authors note: Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and last (and most certainly least) Kuwabara have been turned to babies even if I don't refer to them as either 'little', 'baby', etc)

**Chapter 1**

Hiei was having a blast chasing Kuwabara around the room with a stick because Cat had to replace his sword with it for a couple of reasons. 1. The sword was longer than he was now and he couldn't pick it up anyway. 2. He would kill everybody (anybody) in sight. 3. It was just fun to watch Hiei attack something with a stick. Kuwabara wasn't having much fun but who cares? Not me! Well anyway, Kurama and Yusuke were playing videogames and guess who was winning? Kurama of course! Yusuke wasn't happy about this so he decided to cheat by distracting Kurama with shiny stuff. It was working. The little kitsune's eyes were all big and sparkly as Yusuke threw the shiny object across the room.

Cat screamed as the kitsune dashed for it. "No! Thats my-" A small, glass figurine in the shape of a cat hurdled across the room. It was Cat's signiture and it landed in a million pieces on Kuwabara's giant freakin' head! However, Kuwabara did not realize this until thirty minutes later. "Oww! Who hit me?" By this time, Hiei was stuffing his face with marshmallows and sweet snow at the SAME time and Kurama was on a secret mission to save all sparkly stuff 'Mission Impossibe' style with the music and everything coming from everywhere! (I don't know where it's coming from...)While Yusuke was having fun beating a teddybear on the videogame he'd otherwise lose if somebody was actually playing against him but did Yusuke care? Nope, he was winning every game and that made him happy. Happier than when Kuwabara would run by him and he'd hit Kuwa on the head everytime and then getting away with it because by the time the pain gets through to his tiny brain it was way too late.

Cat finally had to time to rest. Strike that. She'd only have one moment of rest because Kurama spotted Cat's necklace which happened to be sparkly and shiny AND very expensive. He lunged for it with the theme music playing louder than ever. Landing a few meters away from her he ran the rest of the way and (fortunately) tripping over something that was definately not there before. Hiei laughed at the Kitsune who had began to cry about a boo-boo and reached in his little baggie of marshmallows to find there was none left! Oh, the horror! Hiei began to cry as well which was more like a scream with tears and little red crystals formed when his tears hit the floor. Luckily enough, they were very shiny and Kurama stopped crying and caught all of them and put them in his pockets. Hiei then looked around him, seeing Kuwabara. He stopped crying. Instead, a death glare, that actually isn't as scary with a toddler holding a stick, came across his face because Kuwabara had stolen his sweet snow! Hiei screamed at the top of his lungs. Kuwabara hadn't even noticed yet. Hiei ran towards him. Kuwa remained oblivious. Hiei poked him with the stick. Hiei wasn't satisfied just yet but right now he had to get rid of all the baka cudies from his precious sweet snow.

Cat was now worried. Could she really take care of these kids? All she did was watch what they were doing alert at all times. It was quiet for a minute. That meant something was wrong. She counted them. 1..2...3... Wait... Where's Kurama? Hiei was in the kitchen wiping off baka cudies from his sweet snow. Yusuke was now throwing a tantrum from getting beat by the teddy bear because it fell over, pressed a button which happened to kill Yusuke's character making him lose and Kuwabara was finally realizing Hiei took back his sweet snow. But Kurama was nowhere to be found. Cat just looked upstairs when Kurama came sliding down the stair railing...singing.

"Over the bridge and through the woods to Hiei's house we go!" Kurama began to sing, "I don't know rest of the words so I making it up as i go!.. I am glad that Hiei's mad cuz Kuwa stole his snow! ... But its too bad that Kuwa... is really really slow! ...Around the room and back again I think I really know! That Hiei's mad a Kuwa... who stole his sweet, sweet snow!... I feel sorry for Kuwa.. for when Hiei catches him... Kuwa's gonna be dead and never seen again!" Kurama zoomed off the railing, did a flip and landed on the couch and bowed. Cat couldn't help it, it was too funny; she laughed and applauded along with Yusuke. Kurama smiled. 'Yeah, I am so cool.'

Hiei just smirked. Kuwa didn't understand... until a few hours later. But by then, it was nap time and the Yyh baby gang was all pooped out. Hiei curled up in his black blankie, Yusuke sprawled out half under a green blankie and half out as Kurama slept peacefully under his purple blankie sucking his thumb. Cat was also taking at nap on the couch for she was tired too. Kuwa woke up halfway through naptime. He finally understood what Kurama had said! ... Pause. ...Wait... Nevermind; false alarm. He fell asleep mid thought. Poor little guy... thinking just made him so tired. ... Or was it? Kurama shifted in his sleep then smirked evily but was he really asleep? Maybe..maybe not. (I have my bets on that Kurama did something to him)

Half an hour later naptime was over but neither Cat nor Kuwa was awake yet. Kurama wandered off somewhere with Hiei as Yusuke poked Cat every two seconds continuously trying to either wake her or annoy her. Either was good for him. Hiei and kurama had snuck upstairs to Kurama's Mom's room. Hiei went straight for jumping on the bed while Kurama rumaged through the drawers. Kurama found what he was looking for. He showed it to Hiei and they laughed evily to themselves while rubbing their hands together. 'Oh how they were going to enjoy this.'

Cat awoke to someone poking her. She opened her own eyes to see big brown ones staring back at her. "Somethin' wrong wit Kuwa." he managed to say pointing at the still sleeping body. On his face was red markings and doodles that would put a clown to shame. Can't believe I'm saying this but he looked even uglier. "Ah, man!" She whined. "Must have played with makeup when I was asleep. Darn you, you-" She stopped. Yusuke was watching her with amused eyes. "Never mind." She looked around for Hiei and Kurama. Not to her amazement, they were nowhere to be found. That is until she looked in the kitchen. Two words described what had happened: Total Chaos. Plates were broken, food ingredientss were splattered everywhere and then there were the footprints leading into a cabinet. 'Oh, they are gonna pay' was the only thing going through her mind as she opened the cabinet door.

* * *

Ok, its not that long but the next chapter's already written so after I get my first review i shall put it up, K? So please review. I worked so hard on this fic and with my friend's approval I give it to you... for free! And we both worked hard on the next chapter so please be nice and review, so I can put the other chapter up and not waste it on my non-anime loving classmates at school, please? 

Ok, thats enough begging, bye!


	2. The Awesome Pen of Twirling Lights!

Ok, ok, sheesh. I have school during the morning. Didn't think you'd like that much but here's the next chapter and an evil plot bunny didn't steal it but my best friend almost did. She also stole my pen that will appear in this story. Its an awesome pen though.Great for comedy too. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

She stared into the cabinet with Yusuke next to her. "Fun!" he cheered as he clambered into the cabinet himself after hearing Kurama's giggles. "Wait, Yusuke..!" She yelled after him as he disappeared into the shadows. "How big is this cabinet?" she wondered pulling herself in behind him. After awhile of crawling. she got tired. Standing up to turn around, she forgot she was in a cabinet but her head didn't say hello to the ceiling. She stood straight up and reached up to touch the ceiling. She couldn't. "Somethin' tells me this isn't a normal cabinet."

She might have never figured out that that the Yyh baby gang was just a few feet ahead of her in the complete darkness but Yuske had to open his big mouth. "I found them! I found them! Look Look!" Kurama and Hiei scowled at yusuke. A popping noise was clearly heard from where they stood. Cat could hear the the rambuctious rugrats run by her but not little Yusuke's feet. . Somehow, a light flicked on a she saw Yusuke. All doodled on with red marker and painted white and knocked unconscious. Hiei and Kurama were the culprits! Cat finally figured it out.

She picked up poor little Yusuke and made her way out of the cabinet. Coming into the light, she noticed the whole house was completly spotless! "Impossible!" she gasped as the two appeared with a grin on their face from ear to ear. "Impossible is our middle name." They said in unison. "So is trouble," Kurama added. "But," Hiei began, "I thought it was-"

An earsplitting, eardrum bursting, mind grating (you want me to go on?) voice entered their ears. "WHERE'S MY BLANKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!?!!" It was Kuwabara. No one cared as Kuwa began to cry. Yusuke woke up, got a snack then went back to sleep. Kurama, the theif, had placed Kuwa's blankie in his hand about hundred differnt times before falling asleep of boredom. Hiei forgot what he was saying, raided the fridge, tried to control Kuwa's brain until he agreed with himself that Kuwa had no brain to control, and then fell asleep as Cat just fell asleep.

Eventually, after Cat woke up, she finally got Kuwabara to calm down by giving him his blankie. She woke the Yyh gang and herded them to the living room where she was put Kurama and Hiei in time-out as Yusuke and Kuwabara played games. But since the mess was "magically" cleaned up it was only for ten minutes. But you know how kids are: ten minutes feels like hours so you can assume that Hiei and Kurama are not happy. Cat made it clear that they had to have time out after confiscating the following items: a mini-whip, a sharp objective, any plantlike thing, another sharp object, rotten food (don't ask me how it got there ;--;), Hiei's stick, and more sharp objects. The only thing she let them keep was a pen, but no ordinary pen. It was navy blue and when you pressed a button colored lights twirled around inide a clear ball on the top of the pen.

Both were staring into the lights as they spun around, wondering: 'how does it do that?' While they were staring absent mindedly at the pretty colors, Yusuke and Kuwabara were having "fun" playing games. Yeah... sure... if you call punching Kuwa in the face fun. Which i do, actually i found it very entertaining but after Kuwa realized he was getting hit, he wasn't too happy about it. Cat wasn't really paying attention to them; she was busy lounging on the couch reading manga. He cried. Cat turned the page. He threw a tantrum. Yusuke laughed as he snuck into the kitchen. Kurama and Hiei remained gazing at the twirling lights as Cat looked up at Kuwabara, saw nothing wrong and then continued to read.

Yusuke, as i said, had snuck into the kitchen. Why? Well he was bored and he wanted to pull a prank. Hitting Kuwabara got old for him, i guess. He opened the fridge and reached for something but he couldn't get it. He went through his options.1. He could ask Kuwabara. ..."Nah."... 2. He could bust Hiei and Kurama out and get Kurama to get it for him. "Maybe.." 3. Get Cat to do it. "She'd be suspicious though." 4. Think of a way to do it myself. "Thats too much work.." Option 2 it was.

Yusuke came back into the livingroom to find that he'd been caught. "I'm bored, not blind, Yusuke." Cat bent down and picked the struggling little boy up and placed him in the pin with Kurama and Hiei. "In here with them 'til time-out is over," She held out a hand. "Five minutes left, ok?" Yusuke nodded in defeat. He turned to the two. Their eyes never strayed from the lights. "Rama! Ei!" Yusuke called them. (pronounced: 'Rah- ma' for Kurama and, 'Ay' for Hiei) He couldn't pronounce their names just yet so this is what he called them by. "What you doin'?" he asked. "Lookin'" answered Kurama. "Watchin' perty colors.." Hiei muttered. "Stop lookin' at it then!" "No!" Yusuke snatched it away or at least he tried to. Hiei wouldn't let it go.

"Its mine, let go!" Hiei screamed. "No! You gonna help me pull a prank!" Yusuke protested. "Don' wanna!" Hiei pulled harder. Kurama giggled behind them. "I still see perty colors.." he giggled again trying to walk forward only to fall. He sat there pointing to the little dots of color that appeared in his eyes. (You know like when you stare at a light for a while and then when you look a way there's dots there? Thats what I'm talking about.) Waiting (im)patiently for the announcer person to stop talking, Hiei snatched the pen back. He laughs triumphantly as he pressed the little button. It clicked but no light came on. Hiei began to cry. It was his only light-up pen and he had loved it so much.

Kurama waited until the lights were gone from his eyes and went over to Hiei. He took the pen and pressed a different button and the lights lit up and twirled. Hiei jumped with joy. "Its alive! Its alive!!" he screamed in joy, taking the pen from Kurama. He ran to the corner of the pin and turned it on. Hiei was now inseperable from the pen as he gazed into the twirling lights. Kurama turned to Yusuke. "What prank did you have in mind, Yuke?" (Kurama's nickname for Yusuke, pronounced like his regular name without the the 's' sound in the middle.) Yusuke whispered into Kurama's ear.

"What you two scheming?" Kurama and Yusuke's jaw dropped. Was that Kuwa actually saying something slightly intelligent and that actually made sense? Oh the horror! The pure unadulterated 'PG' rated horror! Kurama crossed two fingers into a cross to ward off the 'evil.' Yusuke repeated Kurama's action. Kuwa blinked. "Go away, Kuwa," whispered Kurama. "We not doing anything wrong." Kuwa looked at Yusuke who had a mini saw in his hand trying to saw the pin in half in an attempt to escape. Yusuke smiled. "Where'd you get dat?" Kurama asked. Yusuke looked at it. "I don't know." Kuwa stared at it for a long time (like 10 seconds) until his eyes began to cross. He forgot why he came and left the side of the pin. The two sighed. "We overestimated him." "Yep. By alot." Kurama agreed. They turned around to plan their scheme. With kurama helping, it was going to be foolproof. Unless Kuwa came in. He could mess up anything that was fool proof because he was the the king of fools.But Yusuke and Kurama weren't going to let him intervene.

Hiding the saw as Cat came over, they both smiled innocently. "Ok, times up. Now be good, you two or no snacks." Picking them up out of the pin she placed them on the floor. She was going to pick up Hiei but as he kept watching the lights, his eyes widened, he had started to drool and he looked kinda insane so she left the pin door open so he could leave when he wanted to. But it didn't look like it'd be soon. She thought about taking it away from him but then she liked her life so she decided against it. He kinda scared her. Instead she went into the kitchen to prepare for snack time.


	3. Snack time!

Cat eyed each trouble maker. She was making sure none of them were going to pull anything. Yusuke and Kurama were grinning innocently from ear to ear. Hiei was doing the same thing he'd been doing for the last ten minutes: staring into the twirling almost hypnotizing lights. Cat didn't bother checking on Kuwabara; he was such a good little boy. Never the culprit but always the victim. Poor Kuwabara. He was getting three cookies, Yusuke and Hiei were getting two (if he ever looked away from the pen that is), and poor, little sneaky Kurama was only getting one. Each would also get a choice of either juice or milk.

As she turned her back on them to go in the kitchen, Kuwa's brain clicked and a lightbulb appeared above his head. It lit up showing that he had an idea. He was going to foil Kurama's plan if it was last thing he did. Which it might be the last thing if Kurama fights back but I'm no psychic; Kuwa may surprise us but not right now, the lightbulb caught his hair on fire. (We all knew this was coming. If it was a subconscious idea or not you all were thinking it.) Well, it was more like a tiny spark but it scared the Yyh baby gang all the same.

"Ahhhh!!! Fire! Fire!" Yusuke screeched pointing to Hiei's head as Kuwa ran screaming behind him. "I got it! I got it!" Kurama declared, holding up a bucket of water and then pouring the water on Hiei's head. Sizzling came from the little fire demon. His head turned slowly and gave Kurama a toothy grin. Yuusuke whispered in Kurama's ear. "My bad..you might wanna run." Hiei then said something so strained but calm and quiet it scared Kurama. "You're lucky it was just me that got wet, Kurama, because if you had killed this pen i would have killed you." He clicked the pen to make the lights twirl but they were dimmer and didn't twirl as fast. Kurama backed away slowly from the crazy boy and then ran away screaming like a maniac.

Yusuke seized his chance. Grabbing a water gun from his pocket of mysteries (which was actually where he got the saw from) he raised it, and took aim at Kuwa's hair. He pulled the trigger and water squirted out dripping straight onto the ground. "Awww...I hate this. I always forget that you got to pump it first." Yusuke sat on the ground and pumped the little watergun. Meanwhile, Kuwa had been tryin' to put it out himself by stopping, dropping, then rolling but then he forgot that was only if your clothes were on fire.

Eventually Yusuke was ready and took aim once more and pulled the trigger. It hit its mark and Kuwa jumped in glee. And this whole scene lasted only a bit under a minute.

"Ok, snacks, everybody! In the dining room!" Cat called holding eight cookies and four milks and juices. Noticing only three kids, she looked around for Kurama. She found him in a corner behind a large potted plant shaking like he was scared and muttering, "Scary..scary... Hiei scary scary Hiei..Hiei scary..." But when she called the word 'snacks' again he jumped up happy as a kitten with a ball yarn and ran to Cat. There, he gripped her leg and wouldn't let go until she took them into the dining room. As she put them on their short multi-colored table and shook Kurama off her leg, she gave them their cookies. One for Kuwa, then Yusuke, then Hiei, then Kurama. Then another for Kuwa, Yusuke then Hiei. And finally another one for Kuwa. "Hey, they all have more then me!" Kurama noticed. "Well thats because you haven't been such a good boy today, Kurama." Cat explained.

"But...but.." he strained to protest but found there was no evidence to force an argument except.. "But the pen was controlling me! Hiei hypnitized me with that pen! With all the evil twirling lights! You gotta believe me!" Cat looked at him as he slammed his hands on the table. She stared the pen Hiei still clutched in his little hand. 'It does seem it could hypnotize someone...i wonder...' she thought. "Hiei.. give me the pen." "No!" "Give me the pen." "No!" "I said 'give it to me!" Noo!"

Kuwa and Yusuke calmly ate their cookies and sipped their milk and juice as Cat chased Hiei around trying to get the pen as Kurama beat his fist on the table demanding a lawyer. (What'd he do with a lawyer, i dunno, maybe he's watched to much t.v) Finally, Cat caught up with Hiei and grabbed him by his hair and dangled him a few feet above the ground. "Now give it to me!" "Nooo!" "Hiei! What did I tell you to do?" Cat screamed holding her hand for him to out the pen it. Hiei thought quick; if it ended like this, he'd be a laughing stock for the rest of his life! He'd be blackmailed and forced to do embarrasing things and watch... He gulped. ...Barney... Yes, Kurama would surely do that to him. He shuddered at the thought as another thought came to mind. He held out the pen as if to give it to her and at the last moment he pushed the button and held it there. The lights twirled around as she watched it, almost becoming entransed by it. Almost. She snatched it away from him and let go of his hair. "The pen is mine now! Now eat your snacks!" Hiei landed with a thunk on his seat and muttering angrily under his breath while he ate his cookies. 'Dang woman stole my pen! My pen will be avenged!'

"But I'm innocent!" Kurama yelled again. "Where's my lawyer? I want a lawyer! I want another cookie!" Kurama was not happy. The red head had a vile temper when it came to cookies. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And cookies was what he wanted. His first stratagie was to look as cute as possible. He made his eyes as big and sparkly as he could muster and he put his hands together as if he was going to beg.

Cat looked at him with one eye open. "Don't try that with me, little one. But since this pen, dare i say it, looks evil, this will be a warning. Here, have another cookie." She gave him another cookie and stuffed the pen into her pocket. "Ok, hurry up and eat its almost time for naptime!" she called. Each Yyh baby finished eating without further argument unless you count when Kurama tried to outsmart Kuwa out of his last cookie but had given up when Kuwa threatened to tell on him. 'Dang' Kurama thought folding his arms. 'Why has he gotten so smart lately? Must be hanging around him too much.' He concluded. After all, he was the smartest of the whole group.

Cat began to clean up the table as the baby gang headed for the living room for another naptime. Yusuke yawned. He was tired. So was Kuwa.. and Hiei and well, all of them were tired. Cat called them from the other room. "I'll be ther in a minute guys. I'm just gonna write something down and be right there." They got under their blankies and grabbed their pillows and waited to be tucked in. And they waited and waited but Cat never came.

They were starting to worry. Hiei began to think. 'I wonder if she pressed the button...It won't be good if she did..' Next to him, Kurama was beginning to think the same thing. Yusuke and Kuwa...well..they were already asleep. Huh, go figure.

* * *

Ok, i got writers block now so this will be it for now. Thank you for all your reviews and as a thankyou here is a random question from YYh.(manga) y'know to help buy time until the next chapter.

I shall pick a random YYh volume from my bookshelf. And then turn to a random page and tell you what somebody said or did. I'll start with an easy one. Ok, begin..

_Who from YYh said: "Ironic that the lowest knave__s blood grows the lovliest flowers."_

_Hint: Its near the beginning of the dark tournament._

Ok, Bybye! Remember to review or even to just shout the answer to the question..doesn't matter to me.


	4. The light!

Hallejuia! I finally got this out. It's been burning a hole in my memory so here it is. Thanx for all the reviews! -grin- Enjoy! although its a bit short but hopefully the next chapter will come soon.

* * *

A number enclosed in '( )' means I will explain at the end of the story

* * *

As Hiei layed there under his black blankie, his curiousity was consuming him along with vengence. It became too much for him to handle and he pulled his blakie off and poked Kurama. "You 'wake, Rama?" he whispered. Kurama nodded and got out from under his blankie for curiousity had been burning inside him too. Except he didn't catch himself on fire like some baka he knew. Next to him, Kuwa sneezed. 'Ewww...' continued in Kurama's head until Hiei ushered him over to the wall where they tiptoed quietily along it. 

Hiei bravely stuck his head out into the open doorway to the dining room. All the trash and crumbs from snack timw were cleaned up but no Cat. As Hiei ventured forward, Kurama heard Yusuke grumble something. Kurama went over to check if he and Kuwa were asleep. They were indeed asleep. Kurama was just wondering what they could be dreaming about when little dreamclouds floated from each of their heads to show what they were dreaming. In Kuwa's cloud there were little creatures with long tails and whiskers. They were brown and had beedy little black eyes and were eating bananas and cheese. Kurama could barely stifle a laugh. Kuwa was dreaming of monkeymice. (1)

Kurama looked away from the dream to look at Yusuke's. His face turned as red as his hair as he saw it. _The nerve!_ (2)Kurama rumaged around in his pocket full of hiraseki stones and found a sharp one. He poked Yusuke's dream cloud causing him to wake up. Yusuke, sounding dazed and dumb from sleep, turned to Kurama and yawned. "Wha's up? Anytin' wrong, Rama?" Before Yusuke could say more, Kurama drew a line from Kuwa's dream of monkeymice to Yusukes head making him fall asleep again. As Kuwa smiled and then parted his lips, he began to drool, Kurama burst out in laughter. He keeled over and held his stomach.

Ahead of him, Hiei turned and put his index finger to his lips to shush the kitsune. Kurama eventually stopped laughing and followed Hiei into the room. In the corner of the room there is a closet and isn't used often and yet the light was on. Kurama gulped. _Did they dare enter?_ Kurama had heard strange sounds coming from the closet. Maybe there were monsters or aliens in there. Or a portal to some place where there were no such things as cookies! Or juice! Or maybe a place where monkeymice ruled the world! Oh, the horror... Kurama was deeply frightened by the closet. Hiei kept in the lead and came to the door first. Both went down on their stomachs to try and peek under the door but the light was too bright.

"Ahhhh! My eyes! My eyes; I'm blind!" Kurama closed his eyes and then covered them with his hands and ran away. Hiei sat up rubbed his eyes and looked around and laughed while clapping his hands. "Ha-ha, pretty colors.." "I'm blind!" Hiei pointed at something. "Look, more pretty colors.." "My eyes!"

The door opened and the light flicked off. Cat stood in the doorway with a mop and bucket. "What do ya what, munchkins?" she asked sharply. "Shouldn't you be waiting to be tucked in?" "My eyes! I'm blind!" Kurama yelled again after his third trip around the room. Hiei blinked to clear his eyes of all the colors to watch Kurama acting' silly. Cat was not as amused. "Kurama! Stop running around!" she demanded. He didn't stop. "But I can't see!" he yelled. "That's the reason you should stop running!" He stopped to think. "Ok, but I still can't see." he complained.

Cat sighed. "Come here then... wait on second thought; I'll come to you." She added thinking of what he could run into. She walked over to Kurama and immediately found the problem. "Uh, Kurama how about you just open your eyes?" Kurama opened his eyes. "Its a mirable! I can see! I can see!" He jumped with joy at being able to see. Hiei shook his head. "What a baby.."

Cat tapped her foot and pointed to where Yusuke and Kuwa were. "Go. To. Bed. Now." Kurama obediently obeyed her order but Hiei didn't move. Cat repeated her order. Hiei walked over to her and threw his arms up. "Up. Up" "No, you can walk." "Uh-uh. Up. Up." "Fine.." Cat picked him the little fire demon up and carried him to his bed where she dropped him. Literally dropped him.

Hiei wasn't too happy but he got what he wanted. After being tucked in and she left, Hiei ducked underneath the blankie and whipped out the light pen. He pressed the button and watched the colored lights twirl around. His eyes began to daze and he began to drool. Hiei soon fell asleep and began to snore softly.

Cat came back in and watched them sleep. Oh, they did look so adorable. But they could so troublesome. Especially Hiei and Kurama. They could be little evil geniuses. With Kurama as the main genius. And then they'd experiment on simple-minded victims. Cat shook her head. She must not think that way. Because for all she knew they could be reading her mind. And as if in on cue, Hiei and Kurama smirked as they shifted under their blankies.

(1)- The monkeymice stuff is completely fiction. (I hope you knew that) My friend and came up with this after looking through our school yearbook and I saw someone who looked like a monkey but she said that they looked like a mouse and then we compromised and this is what we came up with. -sigh- sometimes I wonder about our sanity.. It ran away the day we met..

(2) Can ya'll imagine what Yusuke's dreaming? Cuz I don't feel like explaining. Ok just think about his personality now and then minimize it to a 4 year olds level and there you go.

Thanx for reading! sorry for the long wait. I had lots of homework almost everyday but here it is. Man, I'm tired. Well, until next chapter, here is the answer to last chapter's question (everyone who answered was right) and the new one. And this one may be hard.

Answer to last chapter: Kurama

Who from Yyh said this: "Here's a prediction...I'll wrap this up in a two-page spread!!"

Hint: During the dark tournament near the beginning-middleish...

Ok, bye-bye, now. And tune in for the next chapter, that will come around... the middle of next week? Maybe sooner, maybe later but it'll come I promise. Soon.


	5. Hiei had an Oopsie

Cat was sitting on the couch where the Yyh baby gang were sleeping. She still had to keep her eye on them. Kuwa was snoring rather loudly and Yusuke was mumbling in his sleep. Hiei.. well, he'd covered his head up with his blankie so she couldn't tell if he was even asleep and she wasn't about to wake/disturb him. Kurama on the other hand, was as far as she could tell the quietest one actually asleep. She checked her watch. "Its about time for them to wake up."

She waited a few more minutes before walking over to Yusuke. She shook him by the shoulders until he sat up to yawn mumbling something about rivers. Kuwabara was a little more difficult. She shook him for a full minute before he suddenly stood up and screamed. "Let 'im go, 'Meshi! They're my monkey-mice!" Not wanting to understand that she went over to Kurama who blinked awake before she even bent down to shake him awake. Behind her, Kuwa was still in a daze as he stepped on Cat's foot almost causing her to almost have a reflexive action to kick him back. A single tear stayed in her eye as she held it in. She turned around and was just able to see Hiei throw his blankie off of him and head down the hall in a black blur.

"Ok... I guess he'll be back soon so.." She turned to the three. "Who wants to play a a game?" Kuwabara raised his hand. "What kind of game?" "Board game?" Kurama asked hopefully. "Video game!" Yusuke shouted cheerfully."No Yusuke. You have already played video games. And Kurama.. we'll play board games later. But now we are going outside to-"

"WHAAAHHH!" Hiei's scream/cry blocked out anything said if anything was said at all. It came from down the hall, from the bathroom. Oh, crap. What could have happened to Hiei to make him scream/cry? Cat sure didn't know any. She cautiously went to the door and knocked. "Hiei? Are you ok?" "No!" _No hesitation_. "Can I come in?" "Uh-uh!" Cat sighed. "How can I help you then?" There was a pause. "Hiei, I can't help you if I don't know what's happening." " 'Rama." "What?" " 'Rama. Send 'Rama." Hiei repeated.

_''Rama.. 'Rama..' _Cat repeated the name in her head. Oh! He must mean Kurama. "Kurama!" The little red head appeared by her side a moment later with a curious look on his face. "It seems Hiei requires your assistance." Cat told him. "And won't let me help him and I doubt he'd want Kuwa or Yusuke to help him with... whatever it is." Kurama looked at the bathroom door. He reached up to grasp the handle only to find he was too short. If Hiei had seen that he would laughed at him but luckily Hiei was the only one who didn't see. And Kurama was thankful for that.

"Oh, my bad." Cat opened the door in a way that Kurama could enter without her being in the doorway. As Kurama walked in, Cat closed the door behind him. She heard Kurama clear his throat, some whispers and a growl and Kurama's voice came through the door. "We need a new diaper," he replied simply. "He wet his pants." Yusuke overheard this from the end of the hall. "No wonder I was dreaming of rivers! Now that I think 'bout it. My pants are a bit wet too..." His voice faded away in embarrassment. Cat dragged her hand across her face before going to fetch a diaper and Yusuke some new pants. She returned and shoved the diaper under the door where the red head took and didn't say anymore until she kept hearing things like an argument or a struggle or both. And then a flush/

Cat knocked on the door for their attention. "What's going on in there?" "Nothing!" "Do you need me to help? I do know how to change a diaper. I could-" Hiei's voice interrupted hers. "No!" Cat was beginning to get mad. "I will break open this door if you don't tell me what is going on right now mister!" There was pause. "Fine. Come in." That was Kurama.

Cat opened the door slowly, mentally preparing herself to what she would see. She covered her mouth in order to hide the smile that appeared on her face. Hiei had fallen into the toilet. How? Cat didn't know or want to know. But what she did know was that this was freakin' hilarious! Kurama had tried to get him out, it seemed, but failed. How these to toddlers got into this mess, was better off not known.

Cat pulled Hiei out of the toilet, and luckily enough his new diaper was... still.. dry.. She looked in the toilet to see it clogged with something. A towel? No, it was something else. She looked at Hiei, the eye on his forehead was clearly visible. "I'm not getting that out," Cat muttered setting Hiei down on the ground. Kurama gave her a look. "Well, its certainly not going to be me; I've had enough." _True enough... _She opened the door after Hiei pulled his black cloak over him.

_-Light bulb-_

Cat knew who would get it out. Stepping out into the hall she motioned for Hiei and Kurama to wait in the hallway. She pointed at Kuwabara and a sinister-like smile came across her face as he came over. She told him what he had to do. "Hey, why do I have to do it?!" Cat smiled again. "Well, lets just say you didn't start off so good when you woke up. Now go!" Kuwa, frightened, obediently obeyed. Hiei and Kurama watched him grimace multiple times and enjoyed every minute of it. Oh, how **they** enjoyed Kuwa's pain and misery. Especially after what happened.

Hiei turned to Kurama. "Do not say a word about this to **anyone.**" Hiei pointed at Yusuke who was walking down the hall to investigate. Kurama smirked. "It'll cost you.." Kurama sighed teasingly letting Hiei guess upon his intentions.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly. He knew what Kurama was thinking. Barney for a week. Maybe Teletubies. Or maybe Kurama would make him eat all the yucky stuff off his plate!Hiei stuck out his tongue. He didn't see how Kurama ate that spinach, or any of that other yucky stuff he seemed to like that made Hiei turn green at the sight.

Cat took the wet headband from Kuwa and rinsed it off in the sink before throwing it in the dryer in the laundry room. "Ok, now that that incident is over. Who wants to go play outside?"

* * *

Okey, dokey, here is the chapter I promised. Its a bit late but I hope you will forgive me. Its not as funny as it usually is but I still think the thought of Hiei stuck in a toliet was funny enough for one chapter. Ok, this chapter's question is for you people keeping up with the Yyh series. I think it told you on the show but anyway... 

_What password does Genkai give Yusuke for the Aura Cuffs she put on him?_

_No hint this time sorry!_

And if you have any questions or comments (good or bad) just review. I read every review and reply to almost all of them. So don't be afraid to voice your opinion. unless it REALLY mean then if you don't like the story, you could at least respect me enough just to not review. This is all that I ask of you as a simple little girl who loves to write.

Ok, enough of my blabbering. On to something that i wanted to ask you. I need help deciding on what outside game they should play. I mean, there is a lot but which would create the most laughs? I really really need your help with this one. To make it as funny as I possibly can. Please review and tell me your suggestions! Ja ne!


	6. Hide and Seek!

_Hello people! Guess what game they will play! Ok, sense someone replied with Hide and Seek and no one else replied, I asked my sister, and she said Hide and Seek, so that's what I have chosen. Prepare for the Yyh Babies in a game of Hide and Seek! This one didn't take me very long to write actually because I had some funny ideas for this one! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_

"Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek! Hide and Seek!" Yusuke chanted before almost running into the door. Kuwabara was right behind him but didn't see Yusuke stop until it was too late and both collided with it.

-Kaboom!-

"Hey, wait for me to open the door next time, ok guys?" Cat said ripping them off the plastic door and placing them on the ground. Behind her, Kurama was laughing his head off from the hilarious sound they made when they connected with the door. Hiei, on the other hand was still a little (a lot!) upset about the earlier incident, and was busy shooting mini-glares at Kurama who was now rolling around the ground clutching his stomach. Poor Yusuke and Kuwa were still rubbing their sore faces.

Cat opened the door for them to go out into the backyard with Hiei first, then Kurama, Yusuke, and finally Kuwa. But somebody (Cat maybe?) forgot to tell Kuwa about that that first step. What happened next can not be described easily. 'They all tumbled into each' doesn't really send me into a laughing fit so I have to say something else. So thing i thought of was the 'Domino Effect.' Kuwa ran into Yusuke's back, Yusuke was knocked into Kurama's hair, and finally Kurama was finally rammed into the back of Hiei's head.

-Bam!-

All the Yyh baby gang (even Hiei) were swirly eyed and were sprawled out over the grass. Only Cat found this funny, but only because she wasn't in it. Eventually they recovered from this incident and sat up. Hiei was glaring even more now; Kurama was rubbing his head. (He had always known Hiei was hard-headed but this what over doing it!) Yusuke was spitting out some of Kurama's hair that got in his mouth in the collision; Kuwa was just sitting there with a dazed expression.

Cat clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Ok, hurry up and get over here so we can play!" At the mention of the word 'play' everyone got and ran to her side. "If we win what do we get?" Kurama asked. "If one of you win you get free time. But then the one who actually wins gets what ever they want. And if I win, you all have to do whatever I say." "Who's going to be it?" Yusuke asked. "We shall let rock paper scissors decide. Kuwa vs. Yusuke. Go!"

"Rock paper scissors!"

Kuwa had paper and Yusuke had rock. "Yes!" "Aw, man!" "Ok, Kuwa won't be 'it'. Kurama vs. Hiei. Go!" Cat declared.

"Rock paper scissors!"

Kurama had scissors and Hiei had paper. "Yay!" "Feh!" 'That's what I get for copying the baka' Hiei thought angrily. Behind him, Kuwa sneezed... on the back off Hiei's head. (Well, I think, we can all say that Hiei was not very happy at this moment) "Kurama won't be 'it' so Yusuke vs. Hiei. Go!" Cat announced.

"Rock paper scissors!"

Hiei had rock and Yusuke had scissors. "Aw, man, this sucks!" Yusuke yelled as Hiei joined the not 'it' group. "Ok, Yusuke, if you can beat me, I'll be 'it'."

"Rock paper scissors!"

Yusuke had scissors and Cat had paper. "Yes! Finally!" "Ok, I'm 'it.' I'll count to ten. Ok, children stand right here. This tree is the safe place. You must touch it for you to be the winner if you're the last one left. " She closed her eyes, faced the side of the house and began to count."

"One."

The Yyh babies scattered across the yard.

"Two."

Kuwa tossed his frantically from side to side in search for a hiding place.

"Three."

Hiei gazed around, wondering which tree would be best to hide in.

"Four."

Yusuke scrambled underneath the steps. (It was the closest hiding place)

"Five."

Kurama was calmly walking towards his favorite hiding place. After all, he lived here, he should know where all the best hiding places were.

"Six."

Kuwa ran for the nearest shelter: A tree.

"Seven."

Hiei hiding in the lower branches of a tree.

"Eight."

Yusuke was happy with himself; he'd found his hiding place first.

"Nine."

Kurama was hidden in the dense branches of a rose bush.

"Ten. Ready or not, here I come!"

Cat turned around and glanced about the yard. She calmly walked along the side of the house until she heard giggling from under the steps. She looked beneath them and saw Yusuke crouched over and giggling. What he was giggling about she didn't know, although she found out a few moments later when she approached a tree. But before that she poked Yusuke to show that he was out.

"Go away, Baka!" Hiei muttered from a branch.

"N-no!" Kuwa answered from behind the tree.

"I was here first!"

"I found you two!" Cat butted in, smiling cheerfully and poking each of them.

"Darn you, Baka!" Hiei yelled.

"Hey, its not my fault! You were the one yelling!" Kuwa answered as Hiei jumped from the branch.

"Ok, Kurama. From where ever you are, if you make it to the tree before I catch you, you'll win." Cat called out before she went to watching the yard for movement.

Kurama sighed. It was good that the bush was closer to the tree than Cat was but she'd see the bush moving if he moved. He was in a pickle. The best thing to do was move all at once and go straight for the tree_. One...Two...Three!_

Kurama burst out from the rose bush and ran towards the tree. His eyes got big as he saw Cat standing a few feet away from the tree. Thinking quickly, Kurama hit the grass and skid between her legs and connected with the tree with a weird 'splat!' noise.

"Yay, Kurama! Whooo!" Kuwa cheered. "Free time! Free Time!" Yusuke chanted with happiness. Hiei didn't say anything but he was clearly happy. Cat sighed. "Darn, I thought I had him. Oh, well. You want free time now or later?"

"Later! I want cookies now!" Kurama demanded. "Ok," Cat sighed taking Kurama's hand. Before closing the door behind her she looked back at the three. "Play nice. We'll be right back." Kurama looked back out through the door and smirked tauntingly before tuning back around to get his treat.

* * *

_The answer from last chapter is: "Ante Up!"_

_The question for today's chapter is this: "What was the outcome of Yusuke's battle with Jin?"_

_No hint this time either._

_Ok, thanks for reading! PLease remember to review even if its to just to shout out the answer the question!_

_Ja ne, everybody!_


	7. Is there a point to this chapter?

Before I begin this chapter, I would like to explain something I have neglected to explain. Its the fact that whatever Yu Yu Hakusho character appears in my story will be turned to toddlers. Its like they enter my story, their memory is practically wiped and then they're toddlers again. It might sound cruel but it is the only thing I can come up with and it's funny, right? I mean, the Yyh characters toddlers? Its funny. Especially Hiei. Ain't he just the cutest wittle thing in the world? He has the big eyes, little body, giant hair, and all that stuff that makes us all want to hold him and squeeze him until he threatens us with a stick.

Well, I think that was more than a explanation than I had planned but whatever; you get the idea. On with the story! Yay!

* * *

Kurama was humming something to himself as Cat pulled out different types of cookie dough. Kurama was very pleased with himself at winning Hide and Seek. He had a great hiding place and stratagie. That wierd 'splat' noise was the clincher. It didn't do much but it was funny. 

"What are you humming?" Cat asked suddenly. "Nothin.'" "No. I think you were humming the tune of that show." Kurama's eyes shot open; he was now worried. _How does she know?_ Cat looked satisfied with herself. "Well I won't say anything as long as you don't get into trouble. But if you do, I will tell them all about-" "Don't say it! The walls have ears!" Kurama pleaded. "Ok, what cookie do you want?" Cat continued as if nothing happened. "Chocolate chip." "Go outside and play while I fix them. I called in a few friends so you and the others can play. I think I just heard them arrive." Cat turned back to the oven.

Kurama exited the kitchen with revenge on the brain. Strike that. He had revenge in his brain. He walked without paying much attention to where he walked. He was distracted. Revenge burned in his brain thinking of ways of torture, humiliation and so on and so forth (and you get the idea) until...

(suspense)

(time slows down and you hear a weird sound)

-kablam!-

(time returns to normal and you see Kurama on his back as he waits for me to explain what happened)

No. Kurama's beautiful head didn't explode. You see, that's why no matter what's on your brain, you should always watch where you're going or you'll run into something. In this case, a door. Luckily enough, no one saw and Kurama was spared humiliation.

Oops. I spoke too soon. Kurama couldn't open the door because he wasn't tall enough to reach the handle and the only other way out was through the... doggy door. Although, I don't know why they have a doggy door when they don't have a dog but that's not th point. The point is that Kurama now had to crawl out of the doggy door to get outside. Oh, please forbid that he'd get stuck. He'd be tormented for weeks. The only way to get out of this is just like getting out of the rose bush. All in one go. _One two three! _

He hadn't zoomed out of the doggy door for one second before he ran into Jin. Literally. They both toppled over the steps and into the other six youngsters. Yes six. Let me tell you all the little peoples that have shown up. Lets see there is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and then the new crew of Jin, Toya, Botan, and Yukina. Now I bet a lot of people just want to go in and hug the little Yyh characters to death now that they're young and adorable but please, I need them for my story.

"Why are we always running into things?" Hiei scowled because he'd ended up at the bottom of the pile and he wasn't too happy about it. He wasn't too happy anything anymore. "Ask, Mister graceful over there." Yusuke pointed to Kurama. "I tell ya, if it weren't for this was so funny, I reckon I'd be mad but this is too funny!" No one understood what Jin had said. If you think he was hard to understand, now it seemed he wasn't even speaking in english. Although Toya understood that last part. "The only reason you find this funny is because, I don't how, you managed to escape the toppling over the steps! Now help us up!"

"Uhhh..." Jin didn't know where to begin. He looked at everybody as they were stuck under at least one other person. Even Kurama, who was on top was stuck under someone. And poor, little Hiei was at the very bottom with only his head sticking out. Jin floated over to Hiei and tried to pull him out.

"Hey, hey, hey! Thats my head! Its attached, you know!" Hiei was (if it was possible) more upset than he already was. 'This is the worst day of my life' was the only other thing going through his mind besides revenge. Oh! But there's some good news! If he's stuck under everybody, he can't run into things because he's distracted by revenge! See, there's always a little good in stuff if you look closely.

Jin gave up with Hiei, seeing that Kuwa would be easier to get out. Kuwa was closer to the top so he wasn't, like, weighted down with as many people as Hiei was. With a couple of yanks, Kuwa was free and because of this Yusuke was also free and rolled off the mound of kids. Seeing that Kurama was free but unconscious, Jin kind of gave a gentle, no, a good, no, ugh! Jin just pushed Kurama off the mound, ok! There's no good way to say it.

Anyway, that released Toya and Botan and thus only Yukina and Hiei were left but considering Yukina was unconscious, too, Hiei was still stuck until Toya pulled the ice maiden off of him and Hiei was once again able to breathe and vent his rage on a nearby fence.

Yes, the fence is very unfortunate but the worse part is.. the chapter is over!

"What!? But we didn't even do anything!" Botan screamed. "Yeah, and some of us didn't even talk at all this chapter!" Kuwa yelled. "All we did was collide into each other! Not very funny if ya ask me." Yusuke muttered, watching as the fence was slowly disenigrating. (Author: Hey, its already over a thousand words and thats about my limit so I have to stop now.)

"So, why are we still talking if its over?" asked Toya. (A: Well -sweatdrop- I don't know.) "Uh-huh. So watta we do now, cuz ah'm bored of floatin' around and talkin' ain't doin' much for me. A' what the heck, ah'm takin' a nap. 'Night."

As everybody tried to understand him, Jin floated to a part of the fence that hadn't disenigrated and took a nap. Hiei continued to beat his head on the fence. The fence was the only thing keeping the others unharmed so they really wished that the fence would hold up until he calmed down.

Or they'd have to run for their lives. Except Yukina. She was the only one safe. Kurama was halfway safe but since he kinda of started it, he might get a good kick or something but everybody else even if they didn't do anything, would have to run for their lives.

And that's the end of this chapter. For real this time.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know it was short but i kinda promised someone that'd be out today so, here it is! Besides the sooner this one gets out the sooner the others will get out. Just think of that and don't kill me! 

_Last chapter's Answer: Yusuke did actually win, but HQ ruled it a double loss even though it wasn't. (The meanies)_

Oh, yes, and this question I'm gonna make it hard or at least hard for you people without the manga but those who do will have to look long and hard for the answer. Ok, maybe not that hard. It might be hard for some, not for others but it can't be hard for everyone and I couldn't think of a good question so here ya go.

_This chapter's Question: What did Shishiwakamaru call Kuwabara before they fought? _

_Hint:_ This is what he said where he called him the name. Fill in the parenthesis. For every question mark there is either a space or letter. Don't blame me, its my stupid computer that won't let me use blanks.

_"Got a **problem, (??????????**)? Care to take **me **on?"_

If you don't understand the hint, skip it. It confuses me a bit too but if you just look for Shishiwakamaru in the manga you should soon find the answer.

Okey dokey, people thats all for this time. See ya next chapter. Will you find out what show Kurama likes to watch? Will the fence survive? Will Hiei calm down? Will Jin and Yukina and Kurama wake up in time for cookies? ... Who knows? Not me.. yet. Sayonara, people!


	8. Poor Jin and Botan

Hola, peoples! I stayed up to 4 a.m one night to work on this story and 2:30 a.m another night to bring you this chapter as soon as I possibly could. The least you can do is when you finish reading to review. It would make me very happy! And not in that weird, freaky way. Just the 'Yay! My story is good! I'll get the next chapter out even sooner just because I got a review!' kind of 'happy.'

Alrighty then, on with the chapter!

* * *

Cat pulled the cookies out of the oven to cool. Ignoring the small dent in the door, she closed her eyes not wanting to look outside to see chaos and called out to the children somwhere in the yard. "Hey, kids! The cookies are done. Come on inside!" 

(Silence)

(Abnormal silence)

Cat turned around ver worried. At the even slightest mention of cookies, at least someone(Kurama) would come running. What could be happening that nobody would come when cookies were involved? Could it be that something really bad happened? 'Oh crap. That's what I get for leaving six demons and two humans together with a lot of them acting like complete idiots all/most/some of the time.'

Cat continued to wonder about all the stuff that could be happening outside.

(meanwhile, four little people have gathered in front of the door)

"Narrator person!" Cat yelled at the ceiling.

(Yeah?)

"Why don't you shut up for awhile?!" She screamed.

(I can't. Where would ya'll get without me?)

"We've been doing fine without you!"

(Yadda, yadda, yadda. Look, just go on with the story.)

"Fine. But not because **you** told me to. I'm doing it because if I don't the readers will attack me."

(-sigh- Good luck with that.)

"Urghh!" If that narrator voice didn't disappear, Cat was going pop a blood vessel. Like when she gave Kurama catnip. Kurama was hyper for an **entire** **month**. That's all day, every day. Try controlling that while still trying to stay sane; I tell ya it's not easy.

(Moral: Never give Kurama catnip even though he's a fox. -.-;)

"Will you just leave and wait for me to tell you when you are supposed to come in?" Cat screamed.

All four youngsters cocked their heads.

(Hiei was destroying the fence and Jin was taking a nap, while Kurama and Yukina were out cold, remember?)

"Shut up!"

"Is she talking to the narrator?"

"Is that who she's talking to?"

"Can she do that?"

"I want cookies."

The three stared oddly at Yusuke. "What? I want cookies," he muttered, averting his eyes.

"Oh, hey!" Cat looked at the door to see them standing there. "How long were you there? Where are the others?"

Botan and Toya pointed outside while Yusuke and Kuwa imitated them. Yusuke imitated the unconscious ones by sprawling out across the porch with an occasional snore for Jin, while Kuwa had to demonstrate Hiei banging his head on the wall. That wasn't very good; cause the house was harder than the fence and just left Kuwa with a big boo-boo on his head.

(Poor, Kuwa)

Ignoring the narrator, Cat stepped out to see for herself. She nearly fainted but decided to think happy thoughts. 'Well… at least the tree and the house were still intact…' The fence however, was gone. There was no hope of saving it. They would have to get a new one put in. And grass, too. The grass had somehow been scorched to a black crisp except for where the four were sleeping/unconscious. And this time once everything was done, they'd Hiei proof it. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

(It's hard. **Nothing**, and I repeat, _**nothing**_ is Hiei proof.)

"Thank you for that, narrator…" Cat began, nerves pulsing everywhere. "Kids…wake them all up while I fetch the cookies…" Cat stormed off back into the house.

(She's a bit testy today, huh?)

"Ah' guess so. She 'woke me up from ah good nap." Jin yawned as he dug a finger into his ear. "Ah'll go wake 'dem, ya'll gotta get ol' three eyes o'er there." He flicked something off his finger and floated over to where the two unconscious were.

All they understood was 'she woke me up from a good nap, 'ya'll gotta get ol' three eyes', 'there.' So they assumed they had the pleasure (punishment) of getting Hiei up. That wasn't fair, he just woke up and he gets the safe job? Thats a bit mean but no one refused so they were stuck with him. Better call their insurance agents.

(Ya'll don't have insurance agents.)

"Well we should!" Kuwa screamed at the sky, earning a look from the other three. "Kuwa, we're supposed to listen but ignore the narrator, remember? No matter what it said, do you remember that?" Toya asked. He shook his head. "Just ignore it, then. Back with the story."

All four were very cautious. Very, **very** cautious. The best thing to do at a time like this was…

(Push the annoying blue haired girl in to investigate while you watch safely from a distance. A long distance. Like at twenty feet.)

That's what they did. Except that they were nicer and gave Botan a stick to poke him with so maybe she'd live to tell them about it. "Hey, great protection, guys! Really appreciate it," she yelled sarcastically at them. They were already twenty feet away. Even Toya, but hey, Hiei is like a fire demon or half of one anyway and Toya doesn't like fire. Toya plus ice equals happy Toya! Toya plus fire equals scared Toya.

(Ok, enough math. In other words: Toya no likey fire.)

Botan bravely stepped a step closer to Hiei. One more step. Another. And another, until she was in poking distance. Two and half feet at most. Not very safe.

Hiei stirred in his sleep. He yawned( in a non-masculine way, btw) and rolled onto his side away from Botan. She gulped before being brave and poked him in his head. Or at least she tried to. His freakin' (but lovable) spiky hair was in the way.

(Huh. It really is as spiky and as hard it looks. Gotta write that down…)

Botan was now on a mission. Find Hiei's head. For all she knew, he could just have hair coming out of his brain and not even have a scalp or anything.

(Pause)

(Ewwww…)

Enough of that. Botan just went with poking him. Anywhere. Where the stick went, she'd poke. And one time, that wasn't the right place to poke…

(This scene has been censored for icky violence and mean words but here are the others reactions.)

Well, Yusuke was being… well…Yusuke, cheering on Hiei and at the same time yelling for Botan to run faster. Toya grimaced at each connection he heard and there was a lot of them and so he ended up just closing his eyes. And Kuwa was just thankful it wasn't him. Well, they all were thankful for that but none were so happy at this than Kuwa.

Botan was now making a feeble attempt at running for her life with lots of bruises and bumps on her head.

Hiei was laughing like a maniac gone insane, swinging a stick like a mad man.

(Poor Botan…)

(Lets go see what Jin was doing through all this!)

Jin had successfully woken Yukina. Kurama, on the other hand, wanted to be stubborn so Jin went to poking. Yukina even joined in with the poking to wake Kurama up but nothing worked.

By this time, they could here kicks and stuff they weren't allowed to repeat behind them and they chose to ignore it…for a while. Yukina couldn't bare it anymore. She was too nice and sensitive; she had to check it out. But by the time she reached them, it was over. (OoO) That was the face she made when she saw. Her fcae twitched and she siad this: "Ooo…that has got to hurt." It was the only thing she could think to say when she saw Botan. Now that means something had ended badly… for Botan, I mean. (She was currently half-conscious and swirly-eyed.)

Meanwhile, Jin was having his own troubles. Troubles that could be compared to Botan's. (Got your attention, then, huh?) Not in body damage, but in damage to Jin's sanity. If it was enough to be compared to Botan's physical damage, it must be bad.

"Kurama, get up!" It was the first time everybody understood what Jin had said.

Kurama muttered something and stood up; eyes still closed.

-bap!-

Kurama's hand connected with Jin's face. A still sleeping Kurama, that is. Turns out Kurama can do just about anything in his sleep. Even beat the crap out of somebody. How cool is that!? Not cool for Jin, though; his face was red and bruised. That was one time out of many connections made by Kurama, who is still asleep.

(Let us take a trip through Kurama's dream! What happens next will be better explained this way. **Italics are what he's thinking NOT what he's saying or what I say or think**.)

(You see Kurama watching TV; however, you cannot tell what he's watching.)

A desperate voice from nowhere. "Kurama?" –crinkle, crackle-

_What? I'm trying to watch something._

The voice didn't give up. In fact, it sounded even more desperate almost pleading. "Kurama..?" –crinkle, crackle…crinkle-

_I said, what?! Can't you see I'm watching TV?!_

"Kurama!" The voice screamed. A snapping noise is heard. "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Now, the voice sounded really frightened.

(The camera angle changes and you see the back of Kurama's head as he watches TV. But at this angle, Kurama's head blocks the screen so we can't see what he's so upset about. He was clearly annoyed; his hands were in the air and he was kicking the floor as steam was coming out of his ears.)

(Kurama lays on his back and throws a tantrum and we are finally able to see what made him mad. On the screen was sign that said: "Cancelled."

(end trip through Kurama's head.)

Kurama bolted awake and screamed. "No! It can't be cancelled! It's impossible! The show should be immortal! O-" Kurama realized he was awake. Just in time to; he was just about to blab to you about his favorite show. (Hah, you thought I was going to tell you. Its ok, I'll tell eventually or maybe someone will guess. Go on people guess! I don't mind.)

"Kurama… call off the tree please…" It was Jin and he sounded scared. Not a tone we usually associate with the cheery wind-master to-be. He was suspended a few feet in the air held by a tree vine that had wrapped around one of his ankles. It turns out he was scared of heights before he completely mastered wind. Note the fact he always(in my story) is floating but a few centimeters above the ground. And he had the oddest expression on his face. All in all it was pretty funny.

"Sorry, Jin." Kurama muttered as the tree loosened and let Jin go. He did make a funny noise when he landed, too. It was the famous 'splat!' noise!

"Kids, come in, now! I have good news! And cookies!" Cat yelled from the open doorway. Being nice and all, Toya and Yukina carried Botan in (Blue/green haired people need to stick together, right?) while the rest ran in like a herd of wild horses except they don't smell as bad… Wait; never mind. Somebody needs their diaper changed.

(Readers: -Holds their noses-

(Random narrator comment: **B**ye, peOple! Thanks for reading the CHapter and For putting up with me for so mAny ChaptErs!

* * *

Comparing previous chapter with notes and this chapter w/o this note I have realized that this is my longest chapter yet! Yay! Go me! It's over 2000 word!?!? What the!?!? This is what I get from staying up an hour and half longer than I planned. (shrugs shoulders) Ah, well. It was my sister's fault. She had the laptop and I had to get on the old computer. That's not exactly a bad thing but that's not the point. 

_And as for the answer for yesterday's question: Find it in random narrator comment above. The last one. The one above the paragraph above this one. _

_Haha. The answer is funny! Anyone else think its funny? Yeah, I know, all you Kuwa lovers out there might not like it but IT IS FUNNY! Now laugh! Wait. Don't laugh. That's not as funny as Kuwabara's reaction to being called it. Now THAT is hilarious! Now laugh! _

_So today's question is: What fighter on Yusuke's team never lost a match in the Dark Tournament that they were allowed to fight in? If it was a battle with a person from the tournament, it counts._

Aw, come on! I know you know it! How? Because I'm psychic! No, I'm serious! I've said stuff that came to my mind and they actually happened! It was so weird but I can't explain it all right now, too many examples!

Ok, enough ranting. Sayonara, everybody!! But remember to review! Or nobody gets cookies!(Yes, I know I'm insane! But I'm psychic, too! I can see at least one person reviewing. That person knows who they are, and so I'll give you a cookie after you review, K? And I'll give a cookie to everyone who reviews. –Leaves to bake virtual cookies for reviewers- )


	9. To the RV!

0.0 Wow. I'm not supposed to be working on my next chapter this early but what the heck, why not?! Sorry... I got into caffeine... Well, without any more delay, I give you the ninth chapter of The Yyh Baby Gang! Yay!

* * *

The eight toddlers sat on the couch in the living room as Cat passed out the cookies. "Two cookies for Toya... two for Jin... Hiei... Yukina...Yusuke... Botan... Kuwa... and four cookies for Kurama." 

"WHAT!? Kurama gets four? That's not fair!"

Everybody turned to look at Toya. "Toya..." Cat began, "I think you are acting a bit too OC and it's kind of scaring me. And about everyone else in the room. And according to Kurama, the plant next to you says it's **really **scared, right, Kurama?" Kurama nodded while he continued to eat his cookies; he was the only one unbothered by Toya's rampage.

Toya closed his eyes and folded his arms in front of him. "But I wasn't even here when you played! I deserve more!" "Exactly. Kurama won and he wanted more cookies. So stop complaining before you go totally OC on us." Cat remarked, satisfied that she won that argument. Toya muttered to himself but ate his cookies in silence, until the phone rang and he was practically scared to death.

"Oh, hi, Sky! How are you? ... Yes, I did try to call earlier... I needed a favor... Its nothing bad, I promise... I just need help with babysittin' the YYH kids when we take a vacation..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? I'LL BE OVER THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

-click-

"Well... she seems happy," Yusuke said with a mouthful of cookies.

"That would be an understatement.." Kurama added.

"Yah, ah agree wit foxy boy," Jin grinned.

"Wait... vacation..? We're going on vacation?" Botan asked.

"That's what I said. We're going to an amusement park!"

-whoosh-

-Knock, knock-

"Come on in, Sky!"

A blue eyed girl with blonde hair with red and orange streaks walked in.

"Sky, thanks for coming so quickly! You had a lot sugar recently, right?"

Sky fiddled with her blonde hair before answering. "Maybe... So, when we leaving?"

"Right now, actually. I called to get repairs done to the backyard so we need to disappear for a week or two and go to an amusement park!"

"What happened to the yard?"

Cat glanced at the not so innocent Hiei eating a cookie. "You don't wanna know. Anyways, everyone to the RV!"

Kurama looked at her oddly. "We don't have a-"

"Shhh! Don't tell it that! Let's go before Kurama makes it disappear on us!" Cat screamed.

(Don't worry, I have authoress power, and I won't let that happen.)

"Finally, the narrator does something that's does something right.."

(I can make it disappear if you want.)

"No, no, no, no. We're good; thank you." Sky said covering Cat's mouth so she wouldn't say anything to aggravate the narrator.

"Ok! I will be pilot! Sky will be co-pilot!" "Yes, m'am!" "Kurama will sit up front and make sure I don't run into anything! Jin and Yusuke will man the back windows!"

"What the heck is she talking about?" Hiei muttered, thoroughly confused. Yusuke shrugged. "Maybe she's finally lost it." Hiei finished up his cookie. "Hn. Maybe. But when did she have anything to lose?" "Uh... -.-; good point."

"Yukina will watch the fridge! Make sure nobody gets anything out of their without Sky's or my permission. Botan will make sure I don't fall asleep while driving by giving me caffeine every three hours."

"Great..."

" Kuwa will watch the right side window and Toya will watch the left side. Hiei... just don't hurt or kill anyone. Ok! Everybody. Lets GO!"

"She's finally lost it..." Kurama sweatdropped.

At any rate, all ten people took their positions in the RV.

They hadn't been driving for one minute before...

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Cat turned around to face Kuwa. "If you don't stop it," "Uh, Cat..? There's uh..." "I will throw you out that window, mister!"

"There's a, uh...never mind." Kurama groaned as he felt the RV run over something and keep going.

"Hey, I think we ran over somebody's mailbox!" Yusuke screamed from the back. "Yah, it was funny shaped," Jin added, "and flat..." .

Cat finally turned around and put her hands on the wheel again.

Sky lifted an eyebrow. "What have you had today?"

"Only caffeine but don't worry. I only had a couple of bottles..."

Botan began to tear up. "We're all gonna die..." TT

"No, we are not! If anything bad happens, I will-"

"No you will not, Yusuke! The last thing I'll ever do will be let one of you children drive this RV! Except Kurama or Toya, but that's only a maybe unless both me and Sky fall asleep, got it?"

Kurama nodded fiercely, "Just watch out for that tree!"

Cat swerved away from the tree. "Darn you, Hiei and your ability to make trees pop out of nowhere!" Hiei chose to ignore this comment.

Sky cocked her head. "But isn't that..?"

"If Hiei fell from the sky in the middle of the ocean, he'd freakin' land in palm tree on a island that wasn't even there before! Sure, Kurama can grow the trees but only Hiei is, like, magnetized to the freakin' things! "

"Trees are not things they're alive." Kurama pointed out. "Yeah, I know that but I'm not in the best moods right now!"

"OMG! Send in the caffeine!" Sky screamed. "Do I have your permission?" Yukina asked innocently. "Yes!" "Okay.." She opened the fridge and passed the drink to Botan who delivered it to Cat.

five minutes later...

"Are we-"

Sky back handed Kuwa, giving him a nice bump on the head. "Shut up, ya oxi-moron!"

What's an oxi-moron?" Kuwa asked, not realizing it as an insult.

Hiei smirked. "It's what you are, Baka."

"Why you-"

"If you don't even know an insult if someone said it right in your face, you can not insult anybody else." Cat looked away from the road (again) and stared obviously at Kuwa before Kurama, clearly tired of yelling, said in monotone: "There is a stop sign... there was a stop sign..."

"Yep! Its flat now!" Jin grinned.

Ok, ok, ok! I'll watch the dang road! Sky.. keep Kurama up here so he can watch the road for us when we get so mad we can't see straight."

"But you can't see straight without glasses, and you're not wearing them.."

"Fine, I'll put them on.. Kurama hold the wheel."

"Huh, what?" Cat reached into the glove depatment and pulled out some glasses as Kurama tried to grip the steering wheel before they hit another tree. "Why the heck are trees growing out in the middle of the dang road?" Cat asked, highly peeved at having to wear her glasses. "Ok, move Kurama I got this." The RV swerved to left and then the right.

"I think you got it," Sky muttered. "Well," Cat began, sounding pleased with herself, "it looked a bit too much like Karasu."

"Not anymore!" Yusuke yelled, not even knowing who he was but now whatever it was was sqashed and flat and totally unrecognizable and so yusuke was happy at seeing the aftermath..

"Hahaha! Victory!" Cat and Sky yelled in unison.

Everybody except Sky and Cat: O.O

Sky and Cat: XD XD XD "VICTORY!"

* * *

Yay, I'm done! Wow I 've been updating quite frequently! Yay! And that last part with 'the running over Karasu thing' i just had to add but remember, Kurama or anybody doesn't remember Karasu so Kurama didn't feel great satisfaction when Yusuke yelled, Not anymore!" but Cat and Sky do, so they were VERY happy about this. (But the real Kurama somewhere remembers and is currently very very happy after reading this) 

_The answer for the question is Hiei! It couldn't be Yusuke or Genkai or Kurama and DEFINETLY not Kuwbara. (He lost like four matches!) If you me want to explain and I'll explain when I reply to your review._

_Anyways, this chapter's question is...: "In Hiei's fight against Seiryu(I don't care if I spelled his name wrong) how many times did Hiei cut him?" (In the manga cuz I think there is two different numbers...)_

Ok, review everybody! I know you want to!

(thinks for second)

OMG! For all my chapters, did I ever write a disclaimer? Omigod! I don't Yu yu Hakusho or RV's or caffeine or cookies or plants or anything else I forgot just Cat! (hides from lawyers) Don't sue me! (takes out sword)

Sky: Where'd you get that?

Me: My mom bought it for me for 35 bucks at the flea market. Its not sharpened but it'll still poke!

(lawyers run away)

Me: (laughs evily) Die lawyers!

Sky: No more caffeine before/while writing chapters! (takes out a bag of sugar) Sugar on the other hand...

Me: ToT... -.- Give me some sugar too...

Sky: You still have caffeine flowing through you!

Me: TT Review please...


	10. RV goes BYE BYE!

OO Ok, seriously, I am not supposed to work on the next chapter this early. It's the day after I wrote and submitted the last one! But do ya'll care? Not as long as it's good, right? If it's good ya'll just want to read it and don't care if it's on the same day or the next day as long as it's out soon.

Well, go ahead and read and just so lawyers won't sue me…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or caffeine because if I did… I wouldn't be sitting here typing this because I would be stinking' rich and Kuwabara would only live to be my and my friends' slave and torture victim! Kuwabara! Be very, very afraid! I have had Mountain Dew and lots more caffeine! (Meanwhile, where ever Kuwabara is, he is running away scared wishing it was only his sister that was about to hurt him.) (Evil laugh) You shall die Kuwabara!

* * *

Kurama was dully staring out the front window from Sky's lap. "There's another stop sign…" 

"Not anymore!" Yusuke and Jin cheered, loving seeing everything flat and squished.

Tired of this cycle of repeats, Cat turned on the radio so she wouldn't have to listen to it anymore. A police report came on as if some sort of power just waited until she turned on the radio. Well, Sky wasn't in the mood to listen so she changed the station, and then again and again and again until she finally gave up after realizing the report was on every station.

"There seems to be a Recreational Vehicle (RV) on the streets. It seems to be driven by a mad woman and her child. The running over of a mailbox, some stop signs, and something the investigators fear to have once been a person, seem to be related with this mad rampage. We urge all people to get off the road for your own safety until we apprehend them…"

Sky turned the radio off, feeling quite peeved. "The nerve of them! We just did this town a favor, a huge one by the way, by getting rid of that thing/person that looked like Karasu!" She raved, ignoring the other parts of the report.

Cat nodded to her friend and tried ever so hard to keep from hitting the trees that seemed to run out in front of her due to Hiei's 'magnetism' to them. This caused the RV to swerve and this then caused everybody in the RV to feel like they were riding a roller coaster. You know, the ones with the sharp turns that threaten to throw you out.

Jin and Yusuke were rather enjoying themselves in the back. Kuwa tried to cling on whatever was staying still. Botan and Yukina were on the floor gripping as if it was their lifeline and in this case it might as well been. Hiei wasn't bothered by it that much; he was trying to get into the freezer where they kept his sweet snow. And Kurama was in Sky's lap looking rather bored. Toya was looking positively green and had tried to lessen the amount of sickness he was getting from the RV's swerving by laying his head on his arm. "Do you think you could swerve any worse?" he asked, not ever wanting it answered with a 'yes.'

But some authoress felt like she wanted to turn his comment into a suggestion and make everyone in that RV even more miserable and greener.

A fly appeared out of nowhere and buzzed around Sky's head. In attempt to squash it, she hit her own head by mistake. "Ow! Darn you, fly!" she shrieked.

And Cat being a girl who could handle Hiei at his worst but can't bring herself to kill a bug, left the wheel for Kurama to try and save the fly from Sky. (That rhymes 8D)

"Sky, don't kill it!"

"But, it bothered me! It has to die!"

"Why does everything that bothers you have to die!?"

"Not everything that bothers me has to die!"

"Give me an example."

"Kuwabara."

"Oh. Hey, that's mean!"

"And I care?"

"Good point."

"Can I kill it?"

"No!"

During all this with Kurama working the steering wheel, and Toya(amazingly recovered in attempt to help save their lives) working with the pedals, they were able to stay on the road and out of danger until…

"Omigod! Hiei!" Kurama screamed. Hiei appeared next to him; around his mouth was what seemed to be sweet snow but nobody cared right now. "What?" Kurama pointed to a roadblock… of trees. "How the heck are you better at summoning trees than I am!?" Kurama demanded. Hiei smirked. "My 'tree magnetism'?" Kurama hit himself.

"Oh, for crying out loud, everyone abandon the RV; we're on a crash course into some trees!" Sky yelled, turning away from the fly that was sitting on top of the fridge.

Cat grabbed the four closest to her: Botan. Yukina, Yusuke, and Jin. Sky grabbed the other four and they jumped out the door with a "Whee!" from Yusuke and Jin.

Kurama and Toya looked oddly at Sky. "You know we could have just pressed the brake pedal."

Cat and Sky: -.- "Oh, just ruin all the fun, why don't you?"

Down the road, the RV said 'hello' to the trees and the trees said 'good-bye' to the RV as it exploded into a million pieces. One large piece was still intact and in laid at an incline in the middle of the road but that just means that all the other pieces were really, really small. And to Sky's horror, from the carnage you could see a fly emerge from the smoke completely unharmed.

"Darn that fly!" Sky screeched. "I will kill you!" She started towards the rubble that once was a RV when Cat held her back from getting ran over.

There was an RV identical to theirs driven by an old mad woman and an eight year old. It used the large piece of the Cat's RV to catapult itself over the trees along with a dozen police cars tearing after it.

All ten 'children' stared after what just happened before Cat finally came over her shock and threw a tantrum. "They are getting away with what we did!? That is impossible! If Karasu gets ran over, I don't freakin' care if I get charged with anything else, I want to be the one who did it and the one who gets blamed! I would be a hero everywhere and everyone would call me 'Cat the one who killed Karasu!'"

The Yyh babies: "O.O Scary lady..."

Sky tried to calm Cat down. "Its ok… we can revive and kill him again…' she said. Almost instantly, something flew from the RV and landed in Cat's hands. It was a bottle Coke! Amazingly, that worked in helping her calm down but that brought up a new question. A question that really wasn't related to that.

(I shall answer not-said question by giving you this.)

Using her authoress powers, the narrator brought in a white, stretch limo, along with a butler and a driver.

"Rock on, narrator lady!" Yusuke cheered. "I call shotgun!" Toya and Kurama yelled at the same time, not wanting to be the crazy people.

"Ok, everybody except Toya and Kurama, head for the back seat." Cat called, being the first one in. Yusuke and Jin sat in the very back, kind of missing watching everything being flat and squished and hoped that they would see some flat and squished stuff. They can dream, can't they?

Yukina sat right in front of the air conditioner as Botan sat next to her humming something that made Hiei give her a good bonk on the head. Kuwabara unfortunately chose to sit by Hiei. Not the smartest thing he's done. This is how everyone sat: Sky sat next to Hiei who had to sit next Kuwa who sat next to Yukina who sat next to Botan who sat next to Cat… for awhile.

"I can't take it anymore!" Cat finally screamed as Botan would not stop talking and humming. She stood up and she made Botan, Yukina, and Kuwa slide over and she sat in between Hiei and Kuwa. To stop them from fighting, she said.

Yeah, like one person will stop the great murdering Hiei from fighting!

(Uhhh…he told me to say it... (Points at Hiei))

"Grrr…" Hiei growled.

Sky bapped him on the head before he could continue. "No growling!"

Hiei glared and then sent a telekinetic message to narrator. /You will die very, very, soon…\

(Meep! (Ends chapter before Hiei could get the chance to kill her))

* * *

Yay! Hiei scared the narrator! And I am not the narrator by the way. … Ok, I am, but that's not the point. Cat doesn't like the narrator very much and since Cat is actually a lot like me, I don't like the narrator so I'm happy that she's scared. XD 

Yeah, I had some caffeine… lots of caffeine… It does weird stuff to your body… (Shifty eyes) Like make me completely aware of somewhere Kuwabara is running for his life from the very mention of my name! (Laughs evilly and then brings out sword and runs in a random direction) (Throws sword off screen and somewhere, maybe half way across the world, Kuwabara is poked with the sword very hard) Yes, I should lay off the caffeine for a while… I scared my parents a little while ago… and my dogs (I have a Chihuahua named Hydei and a fully grown Doberman named Baby) won't even come near me anymore. Hydei now, gets really scared. My Doberman just won't come when I call her; neither will my Chihuahua, but my Doberman will just walk away. They're mean! But I love them!

_Answer: 16! _

_Question: This one's really hard! (Hint hint, wink, wink!!) Okay, we all know who Eight-hands is right? So. How many fingers does he have? Cuz you know he doesn't have as many hands as his name indicates. (Maybe they got chopped off at some point?) _

Bye, bye my dear readers! Be lucky I was bored all day so I figured I'd work on the next chapter… and look its finished! (Applause) Yay, me! (Runs around before running into a wall) Ow… Hiei! Come destroy this wall like you did the fence!

Hiei: (doesn't come)

Me: I told you to get over here!

Hiei: (uses 'tree magnetism' to send trees to do it for him.)

Me: Lucky… (Watches wall get demolished by trees) Yay! Remember to review so I can get more caffeine! The more caffeine the insaner it gets! Whoohoo!

Trees: (Leaves a big mess where wall once was)

Me: (Stares at mess.) You could at least clean it up afterwards!

Hiei: (Satisfied that I am highly peeved at the mess because I'll end up having to clean it up, disappears along with his tree friends… er, no, 'followers' or 'servants' were better terms.)

Me: (Forgets about mess) Review, everybody! I'm almost out of caffeine… (Stares at empty box of coke's and mountain dews.) (Groans) Why is the caffeine always gone? (Leaves to beg for mom to buy more)


	11. In the limo

(I kinda liked these things at the beginnings of my chapters! I think I'll make a side story with this! Yay, me!)

Me: Hiei hasn't killed me yet! Everyone be happy! But the real Hiei isn't too happy right now. (Whining) He's looking at me weird… He's saying really mean things… His eyes are bugged out and narrow at the same time… Now he saying he's gonna kill me… He says if I repeat what he says again he's gonna steal my Kurama key chain… (Gets mad) I got that key chain for Christmas, darn it! It came with a Yyh DVD that had a pretty picture of Kurama on it! (Huggles Kurama key chain and picture) (Stars to whine again) He's still looking at me weird! T.T

Hiei: (Is now scared) I didn't say any of that.

Me: I can read your mind! That's right, be very afraid! I'll call Kurama and Kenshin!

Hiei: Why?

Me: Because they're my favorite red heads!

Hiei: You are a psycho lady.

Me: You know I've always wanted to make you OOC or OC or which ever it is.

Hiei: Just try it!

Me: 0.O Really! I can! Cuz doing it when you're a baby just isn't satisfying anymore… Ok, Baby! Sick him!

(A large Doberman came in at a small run and sniffed Hiei once before deciding it wasn't worth it and left.)

Hiei: (Smirked)

Me: Hey, I can't help it if you stink so bad, a dog won't even bite you!

Hiei: (Is really, really mad and glares at me)

Me: Meep! I didn't want to resort to this but… Go Hydei!

(A very small Chihuahua came running out of nowhere and started barking at Hiei)

Hiei: (Kicks dog off screen)

Me: You dare kick my dog!? (Gets strangely calm) Oh, well. You're death wish.

(loud snarling comes from off screen.)

Hiei: O.O Save me.

Me: Not my problem…

Hiei: O.O;…TT I'm gonna die.

Me: Yep. (Jumps up real excited) See! I told you! I told you I could make you more out of character! I win! Now for the feature presentation! The story you came here to read in the first place! The eleventh chapter for **The Yyh Baby Gang! **Yay!

Hiei: Weirdo..

Me: (Grin)

* * *

"Are we-"

-Bam!-

"Don't even start with that, Kuwa." Sky remarked. "Yeah, ya oxi-moron!" Jin yelled. "Do you even know what an oxi-moron is?" "…No…" "Then don't say it."

"More sweet snow, Robobutler!" Hiei yelled. Hiei had been chugging pint after pint of sweet snow and didn't look to be stopping anytime soon. The butler was actually getting tired of retrieving the ice cream, and it was a robot; now, that says something about Hiei and sweet snow. (And Hiei says if I tell, he'll steal all my Kurama plushies, so I can't tell.) But I can say, I don't think anyone will want to be near him on a roller coaster. It won't be pretty.

It was really quiet in the front seat; no one knew what was happening up there. Maybe Kurama and Toya were asleep? Plotting? Either could be it. And nobody really wanted to risk disturbing them either way. There was a dark tinted barrier between them and the front seat so they couldn't see what was happening or hear anything. Luckily enough, no one back here was doing anything extremely annoying. Yeah, Kuwa and Hiei were annoying right now, but for now, they're tolerable.

Cat checked her watch and looked out the window. "We are close to our destination. Twenty more minutes and we'll be at hotel where we'll stay and we'll head for the amusement park in the morning."

"In the morning..." Botan moaned. "What? Today hasn't been fulfilling enough for you? May I recap for you?" Cat turned to Sky. "Listen to what has happened, and just for today, too, and tell me if today should have been fulfilling." And Cat began to explain.

"The second the day began, I had to take Hiei's sword away from him before he killed anyone; he was chasing Kuwa everywhere. Kurama was addicted to shiny things, and Yusuke threw my crystal cat figurine and it shattered on Kuwa's head as Kurama tried to catch it," Cat flinched at this before continuing. "Hiei was eating all the marshmallows and sweet snow, Yusuke was playing video games, Kuwa was a little slow then but he's gotten with the program now, and Kurama was on a search to acquire or steal anything shiny and he had the 'Mission Impossible' music playing, too. During that, Kurama saw my necklace which is shiny, he tried to steal it, fell and began to cry. Yeah, imagine that. Hiei was laughing at him but realized he had no more marshmallows and began to cry but you know those tears turned into shiny stuff and then Kurama was happy and stopped crying and stole all of them. Hiei then realized Kuwa had stolen his sweet snow and I don't need to explain anymore of that. Then Kurama disappeared and came sliding on the stair railing singing something from his own creation of 'Over the bridge and through the woods to Grandma's house we go' or something like that but it was good plus he did a flip and landed on the couch."

Kuwa remembered that all too well. "Show off..."

"Then we had nap time. And Hiei and Kurama got into his mom's makeup drawer and painted on Kuwa's face and Yusuke's face and left a horrible mess in the kitchen, and discovered a cabinet that was larger than the house. Don't ask. They ran out of the cabinet and when I got out, everything was spotless but then Kurama had stolen Kuwa's blankie. I ended up putting them two in time out. And then Yusuke had this plan I'm still not sure what it was but I put him time out too. Hiei came out with a freakish pen that Kurama claimed it hypnotized him. I lost that pen at some point; could never find it."

Beside her, Hiei smirked and continued to eat his ice cream; everyone else listening intently to what Cat was telling them they did. "Don't forget about snack time either. I'll explain that later. Then nap time again. And then the 'Hiei' incident as I call because I'm afraid what Hiei will do if I call it anything else. It apparently was really embarrassing for him."

"No, duh!"

"Ignoring that. Ok, then we played Hide and Seek, and something happened to make Hiei mad and the yard was scorched and the fence died. And then, you came."

Sky: OO "Wow. You guys had a very busy day. We should wait for tomorrow for the amusement park. Besides, by the time we get to the Hotel it'll be bedtime for ya'll."

"Bed time..." they moaned before receiving glares, courteous of Cat and Sky and they shut up. Everyone got quiet for a while. It was actually a little disturbing having six toddlers near each other and it being totally silent. So when a voice practically screamed their lungs out, it relieved and scared everyone else half to death.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Everybody was stunned. It came from the front seat.

"Oh, crap.. HOLY ICE BERGS IN AFRICA!!!!!!!!!!! ..." "Ice bergs in Africa...?" (Don't ask)

"Hey, that sounded like Toya! Both times." Jin said confused. "What is going on up there?" Cat demanded.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," they heard Toya mutter nervously, "I uh, just lost a game of.. chess that's it, yeah, I lost a game of chess."

"Toya if you're gonna lie at least make it believable."

"I lost a game of checkers?"

"Don't play around. Tell me before I have to find out for myself."

"Ummm... Kurama kinda ate a lot of sugar just now and he's really spazzed out right now but I think he'll be ok after... a while..."

"Oh, crap. This sounds like trouble. Butler, inform the driver we need to get the Hotel as soon as possible and go ahead and book us the two largest room beside each other. I want the best rooms in the whole Hotel."

"Yes, right away, madam." the Robobutler, or so Hiei called it, chimed.

"The sooner we get there the better," Sky said snatching a box of ice cream from Hiei. "Hey, give it back!" "I'm sick and tired of you smacking on this ice cream! You're going to make yourself- Ew, Gross! You put that tongue back in your mouth mister!" (It's probably not what you think. Or then it could be. How am I supposed to know what you're thinking?) Hiei was mad she took his sweet snow so much that he stuck his tongue with ice cream still in his mouth. Now the two were playing were playing tug-o war with it before someone let go and it fly through the air.

Cat wasn't paying much attention. What she wanted to know, was what could happen to Kurama to make Toya lie on his own? Didn't his mother say something about not giving him too much sugar or something really weird would happen? Cat couldn't remember very well.

"Wake up, Ms. Kitty Kitty! There's a gallon of ice cream on your head!" Jin cheered, laughing.

Cat: OO "Why is there a bucket of ice cream on my head?"

Sky sweatdropped. "You, weren't paying attention?" Hiei stayed quiet, hoping to get away un noticed.

Sky picked the bucket off her head. "It was Hiei! He made it slip! Don't hurt me."

Cat began to laugh hysterically. "It would help if you knew the ice cream bucket was empty when it landed on me and the contents are..." Cat pointed at Yukina and Botan drenched in ice cream. "Ohhh! It's cold! Its very cold!" Botan was yelling. Yukina kept picking it out of her hair and then eating it. "Yum..."

"We're at the hotel." The butler said.

"It's about time, now move out everyone!" Cat yelled, ending up as the last person to get out of the back. No one came out of the front seat. Cat tried to open it but it was locked. "Ya'll better open this door before this becomes a cliffhanger!"

(Too late)

"Darn you two! This is becoming suspenseful/ mysterious! It supposed to be funny! Why the heck is it suspenseful/ mysterious? What the heck happened in there?" Cat yelled kicking the door and putting in a dent in the process. "You're gonna pay for that." The robot butler notified. "I do not care as long as I figure out what is going on in there! Toya! Kurama! Open this dang door before I have to pull it out of the hinges!"

"You'll have to pay for that.." The butler said again.

Sky came up behind the robot and proceeded to attack it with a tree branch that was conviently above her head. "You... will... shut up... or feel... our... wrath!" She screeched inbetween blows. All the Yyh peoples outside the limo took a few steps back. They stared at the gray metal and wires that made a nice sized piece of rubble of what once was a robotic butler.

"Ahh... I feel so much better... Hey, Cat? I'm gonna go check us in while you solve this little predicament." Sky said, giving the rubble one last kick and turning to go into the hotel with the six following her from a safe distance..

* * *

sigh... This is becoming a weird story... It's supposed to be comedy! Now it has a cliffhanger! What else can go wrong? .. No one answer that...But what could have happened to Kurama!? My precious Kurama! Why did someone give him sugar? Why Toya, why, why, why!? (goes insane, shaking a stuffed animal that looks nothing like Toya)

_Answer: 30 or 40 is acceptable (Yeah, I'm wimp)_

_Lesse, today's question isn't actually a question, more of a request, I guess. Ok. We all know who Karasu is right? (If you're a true Kurama fangirl like me, you should!) So, you know in an earlier chapter, I ran over something that looked oddly like Karasu and I was wondering if any of you had any ideas for more victims or more geniously hidden torture for Karasu or both. (I'm just wondering) I wouldn't be a true Kurama fangirl if there wasn't any Karasu torture! (Die Karasu! Die a slow and painful death from torture!! -laughs evilly-)_

(Looks at what I just typed and then at empty Mountain dew bottle) This is what caffeine does to me.. It's kinda scary...

Hiei: ...Very scary...

Me: Nobody asked you! ... Review everyone! And tell them lawyers to go jump in a ditch cuz I don't own YYH no matter how much I want to! TT 


	12. I can't think of a title for the chapter

Me: Go get him Hydei!

Hydei: (runs out and bites Hiei on his foot)

Hiei: Grrrrr... (tries to free his foot from Hydei's teeth)

Hydei: (lets go and starts chasing Hiei around the room while barking)

Hiei: Ahhhh!

Me: Hiei funny! (laughs)

Hiei: You'll die for this! (continues to run until Hydei jumped up and bit him in the butt) Ouch! You dang dog!

Me: (rolling on floor laughing my butt off) Oh, this is classic. ... On with the chapter!

* * *

As Cat was busy outside, Sky was having her own trouble inside. They got checked in pretty quick and they had just gotten into the room when it happened. Some people were expecting it to happen last chapter but instead it had a delayed reaction. 

In simple words: 'Hiei went boom.'

Not literally but with all that packed sugar from the ice cream, it had to escape at some point. O.O

"Hiei! No- wait. Ugh! Get over- Stop! No! Get away from- Ugh.." Sky gave up trying to calm him down.

Hiei was bouncing off the walls left and right, up and down. Anyone watching was dizzy. Really dizzy. I mean, 'falling on floor swirly-eyed' kind of dizzy. And for little kids... it was even worse. Once they fell down that was it; they couldn't get back up.

Sky though, pulled herself up and made sure that all means of leaving were closed off before he could escape and reek havoc to the rest of the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

The RV that I mentioned in another chapter was now currently speeding towards the hotel where Cat and the rest were. Huh, go figure. What could happen from this?

* * *

Cat did eventually open the limo door but... now she kinda wished she brought something to protect herself with. Kurama reacted to sugar twice as bad as Hiei does to ice cream. And that's not good... for her, anyway or Toya. He was practically in tears when he ran out of the limo. 

Cat remembered what Shiori told her, not much good it would do her now...

_Shiori called her over one day to see if she would baby-sit Shuichi and his friends while the 'parents' or guardians go on vacation. Cat now remembered Shiori giving her a warning after she accepted. _

_Come to think of it, there were weird noises coming from a part of the house. Like Kurama reeking havoc among the Minamino household. Now didn't that remind you of someone? (coughHieicough) Shiori warned her to never give Kurama sugar straight from the bag or too much sugar period. _

Cat hit herself for forgetting. Trying not to follow the redhead as he bounced around, Cat waited for him to be in one spot before trying to grab him. She stared at one part of limo as Kurama bounced around. She was so concentrated that she almost didn't notice when he stopped moving somewhere behind her.

Her eyes widened when she turned. There sat a little sugar high fox demon. "Oh, that is just perfect. Wait, why did you stop bouncing around? ... Oh." "Me no like gum!" He tail was stuck in gum. Great. "This might hurt..." Cat began pulling his tail and at each jerk he'd make this weird face until the last yank when he was free, he made a weird noise like yelp.

Cat held him by the tail so he wouldn't escape. Not that the little Yoko was happy about that; he was actually very upset. And so were the people who saw her holding him like that. They thought he was wearing a costume and by holding him like that his tail would pop out and Cat was cracking up about that. (So am I!) They also said it was too soon to start him with that kind of stuff. She ignored the people and kept walking forgetting to ask where the room was.

Loud crashes and bounces could be heard from a certain room and she assumed that that room was theirs. She was correct, though she was hesitant to open the door. As soon as she stepped in, she really wished she had something to protect herself. Or at least a warning. Like 'Duck!' or 'Watch out!' or a sign outside that said, 'Warning. Hiei is loose and hyper from Ice cream. Continue at own risk.' Yeah, the sign would have been best.

But no, no warning just loud noises and Cat walked in at the wrong time and Hiei bounced into her and threw them out the door with an "Ow... " and "Ooo..." from everyone else.

"Next time.." Cat began, "Put a sign up." Cat then proceeded to grab Hiei by the hair and went in with both hands carrying a little demon. "Wow. Not even asking what happened so... where's Toya?" Sky asked.

"Wow! An ice machine! Cool!"

"I guess that would be him." Sky ran out of the room. "Toya!"

A very loud explosion came from somewhere below them. It's sounded as if someone ran into the hotel. Well of course everyone had to check it out. Cat, still holding the two demons, and the rest headed downstairs to see what happened.

There was an RV in a room. It was halfway in and half way out. (Much destruction and a lot of smoke) It happened to be the same RV driven by the madwoman and child from earlier. Behind her, the manager was yelling something about that being someone's room. Sky ran to the rubble and helped the other people search. Cat on the other hand couldn't help because she had he hands full and couldn't trust anyone to hold them. _Little demons were so annoying..._

It was the last place to search and Sky found the person under a big rock that she had great difficulty holding it up. She was about to yell for help when she noticed who it was. Out of instinct, she dropped it. "_Oops..."_ She lifted it again and dropped it again, each time saying "Oops.." with sarcasm. And if you haven't guessed, this person was Karasu. She lifted and dropped it many times before somebody noticed and helped her. They eventually pulled him out and he was barely alive. (Well, if I plan to torture him some more, I want him to be alive.) The people also got to the people in the RV, but they were fine so the mom went to jail and the child was sent somewhere else. ( I have also been informed that the two also went to an insane asylm afterwards.. They were crazy! Like in a )

Sky left the scene and pouted. She really wanted to torture him some more. But good things did have to come to an end. Sky met up with Cat and them and the others went back to the room. They took a head count and they were one child short. "Sky... you forgot to get Toya..." Cat informed. "Oops." Sky left in search for the little ice demon. On her return twenty minutes later, she carried a little Toya who seemed to have had a fun time.

"He found the hotel's freezer and locked himself in. They're still baffled at how he's alive. But... a freezer is nothing for an ice demon." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. All children get ready for bedtime. Tomorrow... the amusement park!" Cat yelled. The little peoples all jumped around in joy and cheered before realizing if they didn't get into bed now they'd be on the receiving on Cat and Sky's wrath. (Ok, wrath is a bit strong for this but to them, it's really scary when those two get really mad. O,O)

* * *

Whoohoo! Victory! It took me longer to write this chapter for some reason... The reason is my sister evicted me from the computer and when she got off, I wasn't allowed back on! TT It was horrible! Then I couldn't figure out how to start the chapter and when I finally did we had to go somewhere and I had to get off. TT I felt so glad when I checked my story today and I had 49 reviews when just yesterday, I had only 36 or something. I became inspired to write and I did and I finished it! Yes! Power to the reviewers! (\/) 

I also want to thank xXPuuXx for the great torture ideas! And to everyone else, I will still accept any ideas for torture or just story suggestions. I need all the help I can get!

Lets see today's question...

_What is the name of Shishiwakamaru's weird sword and why is it called that? _

I would just really like to thank everyone for reading this! It really means a lot to me. When I wrote the first chapter, to be honest, I never thought anyone would review but now it's like so many reviews! And I know I'm rambling but when I looked at all the reviews I had, I just had to thank you all. I know some authors wouldn't say much about this but I'm just so happy! ... Sorry... I get emotional easily. But anyway, thankyou and look forward to the next chapter coming in a few days! Ja ne!


	13. Sky's Experiment

Ok, no side-story today, but I do have something to share with you. If you don't like rambling and lots of information, you can skip the next paragraph.

I was surfing the net looking up stuff about the Yyh characters maybe being able to find something I didn't know already. I wasn't expecting to but I did find something **I **didn't know. You may know it but then I kind of doubt some of you do, which is why I wanted to tell you. After reading this, I looked over at my mom and said that I found another reason I'm glad to be in the U.S.A. I found out that, in the Philippines, Kurama's name is translated to 'Dennis.' And after getting over that shock, I read on and felt really sorry for those people down there. It seems the people who were dubbing it down there, mistook Kurama for a girl and made his name 'Denise' complete with a female voice actor. I had scream about that. But eventually they figured out their mistake and attempted to fix it by telling everyone that he only pretended to be a girl in the human world. I almost died when I read that! TT My poor, poor Kurama... TT It was horrible! Those poor, poor people... (No offense was meant when I wrote this... Please don't sue/flame me for this, I just wanted to release a bit of information I found out)

Yeah I know that was boring but I just wanted to share some information that nearly gave me a heart attack. Ok, enough of the facts go on and read what you came here to read! The thirteenth chapter of The Yyh Baby Gang!

* * *

Somehow, the babies were getting out of control when just last chapter they were scared by Cat and Sky's wrath. I know it took a little longer for my chapter and babies don't exactly have a long attention span but sheesh! They are as bad as I can be sometimes! (...And that's bad) 

Well, anyway, Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to be arguing about something. Botan was trying to calm them down with a few choice words and some kicks added in just for good measure but nothing worked. Yukina was watching this a bit wearily. _'These are some crazy people...' _(See, I knew she wasn't that nice! Cute and adorable and sweet but nice..? I wasn't all the way convinced...)

Cat had let Hiei and Yoko down a while ago and looking back now.. that wasn't a good idea... There was a good tag team with those two. Between Hiei's hyperness and Yoko's sneakiness, all would be chaos soon enough.

Not to mention that Jin wouldn't shut up! It was 'blah blah blah' this and 'blah blah blah' that. And 'Did I mention blah blah blah blah! And I blah blah! And you blah blah, blah blah blah!' It was grating on everyone's nerves! If it wasn't for his normally lovable Irish accent, someone would have shut his mouth up already. But it was too late now, his mouth was going a million miles an hour.

Toya had his hands over his ears and was running around screaming, a nonstop talking Jin right behind him following Toya where ever the unfortunate ice demon would run. "LALALALALA!! I can't hear you!! LALALALALA!! I'm not listening!! LALALALALA!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

As Sky continued with her outpour of frustration(that's the nice way to say it), Cat went over to the two quarreling and cracked their heads together, a nice echo-like sound came from both heads.

"-EVER EVER AGAIN OR I'LL-" Sky stopped yelling to listen to the slight echo of the heads. "Huh. ... Time for an experiment! All kids line up!"

They all obeyed with odd looks on their faces. Well almost all. Hiei and Yoko were still reeking havoc in one the rooms next to them. From the sounds they were hearing, they were in the kitchen...

"Yaaaay!"

"Wheee!!"

-crash-

"...Oops..."

"Uh-oh... my bad."

-craaaaaaash-

-booom-

-thud, thud-

"That sounded like a major crash." Jin piped up.

"Yeah, should we go see if they're ok?" Yukina asked.

"Nah, they're ok..." Cat sighed. "Because if they were hurt, they wouldn't have left the kitchen for the bathroom." Cat added hearing a flush. "Anyway, Sky what is your experiment about?"

Sky walked over to Kuwa who was standing beside Yusuke. Grabbing Yusuke's head and Kuwa's she knocked them together to make an echo noise. "Ok.. write down: Yusuke and Kuwa: loud hollow sound with continuing echo." Cat wrote this down on a piece of paper. "But I already knew that. I just knocked them together a minute ago. Why did you do it again?"

"Only because I wanted to retest it." Cat gave Sky a look that said, 'Oh realllly... that's not what thought'

"Ok, fine; I liked the sound so sue me." Sky then went to Jin and conked Kuwa and Jin's head together. "Oww! Wha' cha doin' with our heads?" Jin asked, rubbing his sore head. "Taking notes of the sounds your heads make when connected with another's. Cat, Jin and Kuwa: a less hollow sound than with Yusuke but slightly louder." Cat copied it onto the same piece of paper. This is what happened for the next couple of minutes. And these were their results:

**_Kuwa and Yusuke: Loud hollow sound_** **_with continuing echo_**

**_Kuwa and Jin: louder but less hollow_**

**_Kuwa and Botan: loud echo_**

**_Kuwa and Yukina: regular 'bonk' noise_**

**_Kuwa and Toya: Nothing_**

Yeah the one with Toya was confusing but we figured it out. The hollow noise of Kuwa's and the sound of Toya's cancelled each other out. Like opposites.

**_Yusuke and Jin: loud 'bonk' noise with an echo side affect_**

**_Yusuke and Botan: long, quiet echoing 'bonk' noise_**

**_Yusuke and Yukina: soft 'clonk' noise_**

**_Yusuke and Toya: Soft 'clonk' noise, barely audible_**

It seems Yusuke's a bit smarter than Kuwa... (technically not literally)

**_Jin and Botan: Echoing 'bonk'_**

**_Jin and Yukina: Loud 'Bonk'_**

**_Jin and Toya: 'Bonk'_**

Yes, it seems for Sky and Cat, that the experiment was going very well but to the others this was 'head splitting' annoying. (Ha, a pun! Yeah, I know it was lame)

**_Botan and Yukina: 'Bonk'_**

**_Botan and Toya: 'bonk'_**

The results were getting more predictable.

**_Yukina and Toya: 'bonk'_**

And the experiment is done for the most part.. Now to get Yoko and Hiei...

-flush-

-crash-

Never mind.

"Ok, so back to the rooms. Everyone pick one."

Cat put away the results of the experiment and passed around the hat so they could pick.

"Oww... my head hurts.." was a common complaint that Cat heard while going along the line of toddlers. Cat wasn't too bothered with this; she just hoped Sky's next experiment didn't include her. Cat walked by Kuwa who was almost in tears. _'Yeah, I hope I'm not in the next one.' _Cat concluded as Sky looked over their results.

"What was the point of your experiment, Sky?" she asked her. "Well, maybe one day some scientist will be able to tell how smart you are just by the sound your head makes. Think of the possibilities!" "Aspirin and other head-ache pills will get more popular." "That, too but I was more on the line of being rich from this!" "Rich. Ok... time for bed.. for all of us."

"Yeah yeah, yeah, everyone cover your ears; Cat's about to call Yoko and Hiei."

"YOKO!! HIEI!! GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE THIS MINUTE!!"

Silence.

"Oww... my head hurts even worse..."

"Oh, be quiet."

The troublesome duo peeked their heads out. "What?" "You have to pick which room you will be in. Now get in here right now."

"Right now?" Yoko questioned.

"Immediately?" Hiei asked.

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?"

"Get over here."

"When?"

"Now!"

"Now?"

"Yes! Now stop trying to confuse me or no more cookies!" Sky and Cat screamed at the same time.

They heard that. The two reluctantly came out and chose a piece of paper. "Ok, bed time! Everybody to their rooms! Now."

None of the babies moved. "Ok, now what's the problem."

"We can't read."

"Oh."

* * *

I'm finally done! Everybody rejoice! Sorry it took so long but I have excuses. Lets see, I had to clean my room or my grandma would take away the TV in my room so I had to do that.. then my sister was on the computer doing homework so I had to wait. Then when I could get on, I couldn't stay on very long because we had to go somewhere. Very frustrating. I was on the computer, working on this chapter from 10p.m to almost 5a.m. I got ideas, threw some out and I ended up not even finishing it then but now I am. I am so tired right now. 

Ok, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please send in any suggestions for future chapters that you may have. I really need some help. I would like to finish this story before school starts so I have maybe two months left. I want it to be pretty long and I need more ideas, so sent them in please!

Oh and today's question will be pretty hard.. You might have to do research for it but here goes...

_Name all the teams that Yusuke and his team had to fight in the Dark Tournament. Or at least all of the ones you can. The least you should have is two. Also, it seems that the manga and anime have slightly different names for the teams so either will do._

Thanks again for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!!


	14. THEN IT'S WAR!

Yay, for chapter fourteen! This one is special for me because I am fourteen years old! (Since November) Time for a chapter full of craziness! But first: a YYH fact. Also, I don't want to keep goin' with the little side story but lets just say Hiei, Hydei, and me, went to get therapy in the end... well, after Hiei got out of the doctors office.. (Hey, my little Chihuahua has some sharp teeth. All I can say is if Hiei ran faster he wouldn't gotten bitten as much. -snickers- that was funny... )

Ok, back to the YYh fact. And again, some may know, and others may not. Both Kurama and Hiei are named after mountains in Japan and they stand side by side. Just like they do in the anime as FRIENDS. I had to make that point. I have nothing against people who like them as a yaoi couple but I just know Togashi didn't put them together as a couple and he's the author so his way is the way I go with. Besides I'm not into the lovey-dovey, romantic stuff anyway. I may be 14 but that doesn't mean I'm mature enough for that stuff yet. ... I'm just saying... Enough of the facts, time for the fourteenth chapter of "**The Yyh Baby Gang!**" Sorry, it's a bit late. I blame Hydei. We had to take her to the vet while I was on the Internet so I didn't get a chance to work on it for that long. but HOORAY! It is done! You may read it now..

* * *

"THEN IT'S WAR!!!!!" 

Sky was sitting up in her bed and had her chin in her hand as she glared lazily at the little munchkins as they ran around the room doing everything humanly and inhumanly possible except going to sleep. In fact they were having a mini-war amongst themselves. Yoko and Hiei vs. Yusuke and Jin! ... Guess who was winning? The troublesome duo of Yoko and Hiei, of course!

Her and Cat had fixed their problem by letting them pick out of the hat again, but this time, instead of 'Sky' their was a picture of a cloud on it and for 'Cat' their was a small cat drawn onto it. (Like the one in 'Black Cat!' XD) And Cat got Kuwa, Toya, Yukina, and Botan, the 'tolerable' ones, while poor Sky got the 'the devil's munchkins' as she called them.

Cat and her crew went straight to sleep. Sky could tell because she could hear Kuwa snoring from in there from all the way over here and over all the noise of the 'war' in here was making. And if Kuwa was knocked out, everyone else would have made sure they were asleep before he was, so his snoring didn't keep them up all night. He sounds like a freakin' bear for crying out loud!!

"Yipe!" a voice squeaked out. (The sound a dog makes when you step on its tail.)

Sky didn't even move. She'd heard that sound three times already. Someone grabbed Yoko's tail and soon somebody will...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

...scream. _'Ha. I wonder who did it this time?'_ Sky glanced over to see Yusuke practically in tears and an unmistakable red handprint on his face showing where Yoko hit him_. 'So, Yusuke did it again. I thought he would learn the first time... or at least the second or third time.'_

"Hahahahaha! He got ya good that time, Yusuke!" Jin yelled, laughing so hard he couldn't stand straight. (it's amazing! we actually understood him! Yay!) Yusuke gathered up his remaining dignity. "Jin, who's side are you on?"

Yoko jumped onto a desk where Hiei was being a 'lookout' for him and they both looked down at the two on the ground. "Nyah nyah nyah-nyah nyah!"

"No fair! Get down here so we can we win!" Yusuke yelled.

"FIRE!!" Yoko and Hiei called out, using a catapult like thingy to catapult something onto Yusuke's head. Something wet that went _splas_h.

"Hey, stop using water balloons! ... Where'd you get them anyway?" Jin asked, angrily. The balloon had splashed him and he wasn't too happy about it.

Hiei looked at Yoko who shrugged. Yoko looked at Hiei who shook his head. Both looked over the edge at them. "We don't know.." Yoko loaded the catapult. "..and we don't care! ...FIRE!!!"

"How'd you get a freakin' catapult, too?!" Yusuke screamed, as he was hit by another water balloon.

"It's called using your brain! Have ya heard of it?!" Yoko yelled wearing his trademark evil grin. He looked over at Hiei to signal his cue. "By the looks of you, it doesn't seem you have heard of it," Hiei taunted.

"Come down here so we can beat you!" Yusuke demanded.

"..."

"Well say something and get down here so we can win!" Jin repeated.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Yusuke and Jin were dumbfounded. "What the-?" The two on the desk kept laughing. "Haha.. You two... Hahaha.. win? Hahaha! That.. that is too funny!"

Yusuke and Jin ran to the desk and began to shake it, hoping to shake them off but they were unsuccessful. But they were successful in getting hit by more water balloons. "Grrrrr..."

Hiei smirked. "Are you ready to surrender?"

Yusuke gave them a look that said, 'Not in a million years.. we're goin' to win this war!' Yoko returned his look with a look of his own that said. 'Yeah, sure you would win. If this was the War of the Idiots, that is...' Hiei repeated the look.

He loaded up the catapult once again. "BOMBS AWAY!!!!" Hiei released it and several balloons flew through the air landing everywhere around the two splashing them. Sky got splashed slightly.

"Hey ya'll," Sky began. "Do whatever you want in here except for what I'm about to tell you. Do NOT leave this room. Do NOT kill/hurt/maim anyone. Do NOT trash this place. I am going to go to sleep." She yawned. "Do NOT stay up all night and do NOT hit me with a water balloon or all four of you WILL regret it. Yes, I did say all four of ya'll. Do you understand me?"

Silence.

They all nodded.

"Good." Sky put in earplugs and buried her head in the pillow, within moments the silence was broken as a water balloon whistled through the air.

**Splash!**

The balloon splashed Yusuke and Jin. By this time they were completely wet and they weren't gonna dry off anytime soon so why worry about getting hit? Time to go on the offensive!... Eventually. Because now, there weren't many balloons left. (Someone give them a prize! They figured out part of a battle plan!)

Up on the desk, Yoko informed Hiei of the water balloon shortage. "What should we use then?" Yoko asked. Hiei was the General on their side and he took care of the weapons. Yoko was the brain. "How about we use...this?" Yoko held up a small item. Hiei and Yoko got evil smirks on their faces.

"Hey what's taking so long up there!?" Yusuke yelled.

"Three..." Yoko and Hiei began the countdown. "Two..." They loaded and aimed the catapult. "ONE!!" They let the small object fly.

"Yowch!" Yusuke was hit in the arm by a little red pellet. In other words: a Hiraseki stone. He yelled back to Jin. "They have more weapons! Fall back, fall b-!" Yusuke was hit in the back of the head by a water balloon. I never said they were out, there just weren't many left. So Yusuke's layin' on his back doing a (almost) perfect imitaion of Kenshin with swirly eyes. (It's almost a perfect one because no one can do it better than Kenshin!!)

"Ok, now we move in for the victory!" Yoko and Hiei screamed.

* * *

Who shall win the war? And how will they do it? Of course you know who is going to win! But do you know how they will win! heh heh, probably not the way you think. Well, thank you for reading and if you see a lawyer tell him i don't own YYh and then use this -gives readers a machine gun- and shoot his head off and laugh manically over his dead body. If he comes back to life, get the heck out of there and run for your life while still shooting him. And then i will finish him off with my sword! -evil laugh- ...Sorry.. I'm a little hyper... XD 

Ok, all the teams Team Urameshi fought are as followed: The Jolly Devil Six(Team Raikuyukai, i think), Team Ichigaki, The Shadow Channelers, Fractured Fairytales, and then finally the evil team known as Team Toguro. (with that freakin' sadistic #$#$#$# that hurt Kurama! Kurama fangirls..unite and revolt against Karasu!! (no offense to the Karasu fangirls))

Today's question... How many demons did Kurama and Hiei kill in the Dark Tournament? The ones that are without a doubt dead. If its never mentioned that they're dead, it doesn't count. And I mean the demons that were in the tournament, whether it be in or outside the ring.

This question might take awhile. Name all the ones you can without hurting yourself. No offence meant cuz sometimes when I think to hard, my head hurts so bad I can't think straight! Don't let that happen to you! It really hurts! Especially when it makes you run into a wall(or a door in Kurama's case.)Yeah, that really hurts! Especially when don't even know the wall/door is there. XD Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter!!


	15. War and a burglar?

Hey guess what? I have done more research about Mount Kurama, which is part of the reason I feel like I have been distracted when writing my chapter. (The other reasons will be at the end of the story at the part I'm complaining about stuff

It seems that Mount Kurama has it's own temple called Kurama-dera. And I found something very interesting about it. It is the birthplace of the Reiki practice. That is just so cool! And then it also is the site for the annual Kurama Fire Festival that happens every fall! That is more than coincidence! I mean, with a Fire Festival and then Hiei is a fire demon and he and Kurama are best friends... It's just really cool to know that.

I hope you enjoyed that little snip of information but now it is time for the fifteenth chapter!! Ok; begin reading!

* * *

"FIRE AT WILL!!!" Yoko yelled at Hiei, who wasn't hesitating in doing just so. But he made a angry face as Jin and Yusuke took refuge under a bed where they couldn't get hit by the flying objects. "Darn those two and their ability to learn..." (Wait, I'm confused... shouldn't that be a good thing?) 

"We need a plan," Jin whispered to Yusuke.

"Yeah, but what?"

"Could we trick them?"

"... We're talking about a maniac and a braniac. (Haha. I love things that rhyme! 8D) Not likely we could trick them." Yusuke pouted.

"But if we wanna win, we haveta try." Jin pointed out.

"So, you have an idea?"

Jin nodded. "It's betta than nothin'. Ok, listen up."

"What could they be planning?" Yoko wondered out loud. "I mean, them two planning? Must be a trick." Hiei nodded in agreement. "But whatever it is, we can beat it!"

Hiei had already declared victory and Yoko was confident but... them two planning was making him suspicious especially when they came out from under the bed scraeming. Maybe they saw something scarey?

"We wish to speak to your leada'!" Jin yelled running out waving at them with both hands high above his head.

"What the?" That's not what the two demons were expecting.

Yusuke ran out, too, and repeated Jin. "Yes! We wish to speak with your leada'!"

Hiei looked at Yoko and Yoko looked at Hiei, both with odd looks on their faces. Yoko leaned forward. "Uh.. our leada'?"

The two on the floor nodded. Yoko pulled himself away from the edge and put on the silliest look (that if the real Yoko saw it, he'd be extremely angered at me and would come after me for ever lasting vengence. now doesn't that give you a good description of his face.) and imitated their faces. "They want to see our leada'!" Hiei burst into laughter. "Don't they mean leader?" He continued to laugh as Yoko pulled something out of his pocket. It was the Evil Pen of Twirling Lights! (see chapter 2)

He put on a serious face. Well, as serious a face you can get with a chibi fox demon with big ears and big eyes and a cute little tail... (Yoko's REALLY going to kill me, now...) "If you wish to speak with our _'leada'' _you need give us offerings." Yoko stated holding up the pen. Yusuke hadn't planned on this. "Offerings? Like what?" "Lets see..." Yoko and Hiei began to think. What could they make them get for them?

"I want sweet snow," Hiei declared after barely stopping to think. "I want... the shiniest thing you can find outside of this room." Yoko demanded._ He LOVED shiny things._

"But we're not allowed to leave the room," Jin told them. "Yeah, we could get in trouble." Yusuke added.

Hiei and Yoko shrugged. "And...we care how?"

"Ah. Good point. Come on, Yusuke." Both walked away from the dresser and towards the door.

"That was too easy," Hiei muttered once they were out of range. "When we started the war, our terms were that if you left the room, you would instantly lose."

"..."

"What?"

"..."

"What?!"

"..."

"Stop looking at me like that!" Hiei yelled to Yoko. After that first statement, Yoko had been looking at Hiei with a look that said: 'Really? That's why you sent them for sweet snow?' Yoko knew Hiei remembered that term just to hide the fact that he wanted sweet snow. Why he would try to hide it when everyone already knew he was addicted to the stuff, will always confuse him. (and me but no one really cares what my opinion is in this story)

* * *

Well, I'm betting everyone thought I'd be going on and on about only the people in this room. You're wrong. There's more happening in the other room than you know. I couldn't let the trouble makers have all the fun so I have thought of an ingenius collection of comedy for the one's in Cat's room. And guess what? You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out! -gets hits by flying objects from mad readers- Sheesh, I was only kidding! Can't ya'll take a joke? I wouldn't leave you hanging on that note! I'm not that mean! Besides, with my memory span, if it doesn't get out now, I'll forget about it. Ok, I'm done talking, keep reading!

* * *

In Cat's room while the 'war' in the other room was taking place... (the time period in which last chapter was in) 

"Make him stop..." Toya moaned covering his poor ears. "I can't sleep like this..." Botan groaned, copying Toya. "Talking isn't going to help us... especially since the only ones who could tolerate his snoring are in the other room and Cat's asleep." Yukina complained.

-crash-

"What was that?"

"I dunno." Toya got out of bed and leaned against the door hearing more noises."Someone's out there." Yukina's eyes widened a bit in fear. "What if it's a burglar?" Botan went to the door to listen also. "Yeah, right, it's probably just Hiei going for sweet snow or some other stupid thing."

-thump-

"I dunno about that, but I don't think Hiei'd make that much noise." Toya said. "Well, Yoko definetly wouldn't make that much noise. Maybe it's Yusuke or Jin?" Yukina added hopefully.

"Most likely. Who wants to go see?" Toya raised his hand. Yukina looked around wondering if she should go too. The other two pushed open the cracked door. Kuwabara snored loudly. "Wait! I'm coming too!" Yukina raced after them.

"Holy ice bergs in Africa!"

"Uh... what?"

Toya averted his eyes. He rather not explain why he says that. "But look!" He pointed to someone in the room.

"Oh. My. Gawd. Who/what is that?" Botan yelled.

(Oh, I forgot to mention something. Well, I explained this in one chapter but I'm not sure if you caught it and carried it over with all the chapters. All Yyh characters are toddlers... even the evil ones.. Yeah, I think you know who I'm talking about now..)

Yep, it was a toddler Karasu. (Somewhere in the Yyh world, if Kurama is now laughing his head off at this, my job here is done)

"It is a burglar!" Botan realized

"Should we get Cat up?" Yukina asked.

"And risk having her take her wrath out on us? No way." Toya told them.

"Then what should we do?"

"Wait for the author to tell us what to do." Toya replied calmly.

(hey, leave me outta this!)

"But you're the one writing, you should know."

(... So? Didn't I tell ya you weren't supposed to talk to me during the story?"

"But I said something and you answered, so I am obligated to answer back."

(Hey, don't you go and use them big words..!)

"Big words?" "Uh, hello, it's my turn to come in."

Toya looked over at him. "Oh, right. Sorry."

(My bad. ... But see? The story tells itself so I don't know what's gonna happen next. But I gotta end the story now.)

"Well.." Toya began walking towards the 'burglar'. "We should end this on a good note!" He steps on Karasu's foot. "Ouch!! How is that a good note!??!"

It's good for me, most of the readers, all the Yyh baby gang, so majority rules that it is a good note. Besides, when do I care what your opinion is? So far in my story you've been ran over, and sqashed by a big rock multiple times courtesy of Sky. So with that I end the chapter.

"Thats not fair.."

(Nobody asked you!!)

* * *

I guess you can tell I had hard time finding a place to stop at this chapter. -sigh- I have so many complaints right now. First is that my stupid computer was going so dang slow and it kept freezing. But when my sisiter gets on it dosn't do that. And then she's on for long time and when she's off, it starts to storm. Do you know that part of Georgia close to the South Carolina border that's been getting a lot of those thunder storms? Yeah, that's where I am. We've had thunderstorms everyday for a week and before that we had that drought and everything is just so frustrating! 

Ok, on happier notes here is the answer for last chapter and the next question:

_Answer: 8. Kurama killed: Roto, Gama, and (yay!) Karasu. Hiei killed: Zeru, Evil Kintaro, and Poison Peach boy. And then they both killed those two lizard-like dudes from Dr. Ichigaki's team. So that amounts to eight. If you say I misssed someone just ask me and I'll look into it._

_Question: Why the heck does Hiei look so different in the beginning than he does later on!? Just joking that's not the question. Answer it if you want; but I don't see how you could since it's more of an opinion question. But here's the REAL question: 'When Yusuke goes to Genkai's for the first time to earn he lesson's, who turns out to be Rando?'_

I joked a lot during this chapter; I bet you're tired of me by now. Ah well, I hope you'll let me slide for the comedy. I apoligize for the delay but thanx for stickin' with me so far! This stupid computer froze as I was typing this paragraph! I had to restart the whole computer! I was near brung to tears in frustration!

Ja ne and I'll see ya next chapter!!


	16. Karasu is a Drama Queen

Ugh! My computer is so annoying! I'm sure a lot of you out there can relate to this... I'm not up for jokes or facts right now, I hope you understand. The story should still be funny though! Hope you enjoy it! I wrote it at a different time than this so my mood was different then. ... I got to go get some sugar or caffeine in my system.

* * *

Yusuke and Jin pushed the door to the kitchen open. They had to find something shiny for Yoko and sweet snow for Hiei. Should be easy enough. Yeah, right. How were they going to get all the way up to the freezer? And how on earth were they going to find the shiniest thing outside that room? Ah, this was going to take all night and they knew it.

"How in the world are we going to get all the way up to the freezer?" Jin shook his head. "I dunno. Maybe we could get the others awake and make a ladder of some-kind.." "Brilliant!" Yusuke charged in the direction of the door. Jin grabbed him by the back of his collar nearly strangling the guy.

"What was that for!?" 'We just can't go running in there! We could get in trouble!" Jin scolded. (Scolded? Since when did Jin scold?) Yusuke defended himself. "I was just going to run into the living room! Then, really quietly, I'd sneak in and wake them up!" Jin wasn't convinced. "You just made that plan up right the spot didn't you?** After **I stopped you?" Yusuke averted his eyes. "..."

Jin tapped his foot.

"..."

Jin continued tapping.

"..."

"I'm not gonna tap forever Yusuke!"

"Well, stop then!"

"You haven't answered my question."

"Ok, ok. I was gonna rush in without thinking! Happy now!?"

"Well... We should end this on a good note!"

"Ouch!! How is that a good note!??!"

"Who the heck?" Yusuke was caught off guard at that one. Jin grinned, "I know tha' yell anywhere. Looks like Toya's awake. But then who was that other voice?" Jin asked. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't sound like Kuwa and the girls don't sound like that. Hiei and Yoko are in the room so..." "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Oh, yeah... It's party time!!"

"No!" Jin hissed. "We have to investigate!"

"Well, that's good, too, I guess..." Yusuke scratched his head just for the heck of it.

* * *

"Oh, yeah! It's party time!!"

Toya, who had just finished stepping on Karasu's foot, looked up at the voice. "Yusuke? What could he be up to?" Karasu took this as a chance to escape. And escape he did... into the kitchen. However, Jin and Yusuke were not there, much to the demon's pleasure. But that didn't last long because Toya and the two girls were right behind him. "Aw, crap!"

Jin and Yusuke were in the living room. They looked around. 'I could have sworn I heard them from in here.." Yusuke muttered. "Maybe they went in the kitchen?" "But we just came from the kitchen!" "Just come on!" Jin pulled Yusuke back into the kitchen... which was now empty.

"Get back here!' Toya yelled from the living room. "Ok, so they're in the living room now. lets go.. again." They went through the door as Karasu came in through another door and into the kitchen. In other words, they were going on circles. When one group is in one room the other is in the other room. Pretty confusing if ya think about enough.

Well, they circled around a few times without running into each other. Yusuke and Jin chasing Toya, who was chasing Karasu, who was just trying to get away. (Ha, but as long as I am the authoress he shall never escape! -evil laugh- ... -nervous laugh- Ahem. Sorry 'bout that.)

Hey, but then something amazing and disturbing happened! And by ' amazing and disturbing' I mean, something amazingly disturbing happened. As in, something very, very disturbing happened. Are you curious as to what happened? When I thought of it, I was disturbed but it was funny so are you sure you want to know? Well, you're about to find out anyway... (Don't hurt me...)

"Ah ha! I finally got you!" Toya screamed victoriously, jumping to tackle the 'burglar.' But, um, instead he, uh, missed and he, uh... Do I have to say it, or can you guess? Toya has been scarred for the rest of his life, ok! Do I need to explain further?! Cause I really don't want to explain but... here you go.

Toya missed the demon's waist and ended up pulling its pants down to reveal his undergarments. "HO-LLY-" Toya could even get his shock out before Jin and Yusuke rounded the corner to see what had happened. Their faces were like: O.O Then, if you have vol. 4 of YYh, turn to pg 186 panel 2 and Yusuke and Jin were like that. In other words... they were laughing their butts off and would not stop.

Yukina and Botan just screamed. They were the second ones closest and were NOT proud of that. With faces as red as Kurama's hair, they turned and ran. They ran all the way out the door and back into Cat's room and into their beds. No mistake that they'll be scarred for a very long time.. But not as bad as Toya would be.

But have I told you Karasu's reaction? Besides total humiliation and his face turning pink(that's right, pink) nothing much. Oh, I'm just kidding! His face was so comical and so hilarious! If it was a test and you had to pass by not laughing, everyone would fail. Even Yoko and Hiei would have failed. Everyone would fail with flying colors! Not normally a good thing but right now... who cares? Haha. Not me!

Karasu tried to get as much of his dignity back by getting his pants back on. Ah, but once dignity is lost it's gone forever, or at least it is for him. He'd never live it down. (Yeah, and now I have Yoko and Karasu out to kill me, and just for this one story... maybe it's not worth it.. Nah, it was worth it!)

"My life is ruined!" he yelled dramatically. Laughing stopped. Everyone looked at him oddly. "What? Doesn't anybody care about my life?"

Crickets chirp.

"Anyone?"

Crickets continue to chirp.

"Ok, stop joking."

Crickets become tired from chirping so much.

"I know someone must care."

Crickets flip over on backs and die!

"The crickets are dead! Somebody answer me!" he yelled again.

Yusuke raised his hand slowly; a disgusted look on his face. "Uhhh... I care."

"You do?!"

"No."

Anime fall. Occasional twitch.

"Thank you, Yusuke!" Jin grinned, relieved. "For a while there, I though he'd never shut up! I mean, those poor little crickets! What did they ever do to him?"

"They wouldn't stop chirping."

"Yikes! Will you just stay unconscious already!?" Yusuke yelled, kicking the demon in the head. "Yeah, I think he's out now.." Toya sweatdropped.

"No I'm not."

"Just die, why don't cha!!" Jin yelled, kicking him in the head again. (Way to go, Jin!! He already wants Karasu dead! Yay!!)

"Is he dead..?" Yusuke asked.

"No."

"DIE!!!" Toya kicked him again, this time in a place that really hurts. (Yay, Toya!)

"Ow... Toya..man... now I got sympathy pains." Jin and Yusuke moaned.

"It is his dang fault! If he didn't act like a dang drama queen-" "I am not a-" "Just shut up! If you didn't act like a dang drama queen-" "I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!!"

"**_SHUT UP!!!!"_**

More crickets show up to chirp. They see their dead cricket friends die of shock in response.

Jin was about in tears. "Oh no! The poor poor crickets!! Whatever did they do to ya'll!!!" TT

"Gosh, Jin... never saw you like that before..." Yusuke muttered.

Toya hit the demon again in frustration. "Now I forgot what I was going to say!"

"How about you explaining to us why you are up and screaming so loud, Toya?" He turned to see Cat and Sky looking at him angrily. Toya shrank to about a few inches tall. "I, uh, um, I mean .." he was lost for words. He looked for Yusuke's or Jin's or even Karasu's back up. None came.

* * *

Ok, there ya go. The sixteenth chapter. Sorry I am not being too enthusiastic or hyper like I usually am. Frustration does that to a person. -sigh- Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and since I wrote it when I was in a good mood, I enjoyed writing it! I'd say this one was a bit more insane than normal... Oh, well. No harm done.

Ok, I just noticed something about my chapters. Never once have I described Cat. Well, I know what she looks like but ya'll don't. And by the way, she doesn't look like me or Artemis. (check my profile to see who Artemis is) I was just wondering what she looked liked in your minds. And that's today's question. What does Cat look like to you?

Oh and the answer to the last one is Shaolin or whatever his name is.

Thanx for reading! And Ja ne everybody! 


	17. Return of the fly

-Sigh- I'm sitting here with a container of sugar and a mountain dew (the king of sugared sodas) and I'm not getting hyper. I wonder if I'll have a delayed reaction like with Hiei or Yoko. O.O Maybe that's a bit too far.

And I bet you're wondering when they're actually going to get to the amusement park. It'll be very soon. I promise. So sit tight and read this next chapter that I dragged my self out of bed at 7:30am to write. And considering I usually wake up after eleven... That's early. Also, send in any ideas for amusement park comedy. ANY ideas will be gratefully accepted. I can't promise I'll use it but I promise I will consider them all! I just need ideas!

(Enter witty comment for disclaimer here) Ha, I'm lazy...XD

* * *

Cat glared at Toya as Sky turned her attention to Yusuke and Jin. Karasu was nowhere to be found. He was out of there really fast. Embarrassment does that to someone... (That brings back bad memories... ) 

"Toya... start explaining..." Cat tapped her foot impatiently. As Toya resumed his normal height he tried explaining but no luck; she didn't believe him.

Well, Sky wasn't getting anything i**nformative** out of Yusuke and Jin but she was getting something. Screams, yells, and etc. If anything, this was a big help in relieving stress. (Ahh... the torturing of little munchkins. Gotta love it.)

Cat didn't feel like beating on Toya so he escaped unharmed. (Physically, of course) She turned to watch Sky beat on Jin and Yusuke which oddly looked like when Shizuru beat up Kuwabara.

This reminded her of something. If Kuwa was asleep, Yukina and Botan were hiding under the covers, Toya was right here, and Yusuke and Jin were currently being beat up then where was Yoko and Hiei? Uh-oh. When you don't know where they were, that is when the real problem comes out.

"Hey, Sky?"

Sky momentarily stopped to listen to her friend. "Yeah?"

"Sorry to bother you in your fun," "You call this 'fun'?" Yusuke whimpered. "But where exactly are Yoko and Hiei?"

"Oh, they're in the room. Asleep." Sky had an evil smirk on her face which caused Cat to ask, "On natural causes or force?"

"A little of both," she snickered. "How can it be both?" Cat asked. "Well, when I hit them, that's the force part, gravity brought them down.- That's the natural cause part."

"I'm not sure if that counts..." Cat sweatdropped. "Well, in any case. It is time to put these guys to bed. You sure you want to stick with them? We could trade, if ya want."

Sky shook her head. "And get stuck with the bear? No thanks. I'd rather sleep."

Cat snapped her fingers. "Darn..." Sky dragged the swirly eyed duo back to the room as Cat did the same with Toya.

* * *

--In Sky's room-- 

Sky came in and looked around. "It's quiet. Too quiet."

"It's also turning colors."

"Yeah, many, many colors."

Sky stared oddly at them until she realized, she'd been dragging them upside down and all the blood rushed to their heads. She sighed. It's not like it hasn't happened before.

Looking at the beds, Sky figured out why it was so quiet. Hiei and Yoko were not there. Typical. Nothing can ever be simple. At least, not as long as you want it to be simple.

Sky put them to bed and tucked them in before going to find the other two. She checked the living room thoroughly and then moved on to the kitchen. They weren't there either. They couldn't be in Cat's room so the last place to check was the bathroom... "Hm. What could those two possibly be doing in there?"

The bathroom door was open and unfortunately no one was in it. And it was a small bathroom. There weren't many places you could hide. "Don't tell me they left the room..." Sky started for the door when she noticed something. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a fly. The same fly that she had vowed to kill a few chapters ago. (And how she knows it's the same fly, I don't know)

"Finding the trouble makers will have to wait, because that fly is going to die!" (8D More rhymes!)

* * *

In Cat's room-- 

Botan and Yukina had finally drifted off and Toya(with a little help from Cat) has also fallen asleep. Kuwa ,with his lazy self, hasn't even woken up at all during this whole time. And thus left Cat trying to sleep with him snoring very loud and failing miserably.

"Kuwa... why do you have to snore so dang loud?!" Cat muttered, pulling the pillow around her ears in a vain attempt to block the noise. "Somehow, I need to block the noise, but how?" Cat began to think. Weird ideas... stupid ideas and all kinds of other ideas went through her head but all were so far fetched, cartoons couldn't even do them. (Now, that shows a little of how my mind works)

Now, all ideas except one. It was so simple, she hit herself for not thinking of it before. (I hate it when you're thinking of what to do and the answer is right there and you think for forever until it finally hits you and you feel so stupid afterwards. That happens way to often for me. -sigh-)

Cat picked up the snoring child and opened the bedroom door. What she saw scared her.

"Uh, Sky? What are you doing?"

Sky stood in the middle of the floor, the living room in a mess. Sky looked to be on the verge of a breakdown. "I will kill that fly if it's the last thing I do!"

Cat decided this wasn't the safest place to leave Kuwa. 'Well, since the last time I saw her like that she went crazy for a full day and night, I can assume she won't be going to sleep anytime soon, I can put Kuwa in her room. They're supposed to be asleep anyway and if they're not, it'll be considered their punishment.'

Yeah, Cat had everything planned out. (Sure...) Cat raised her head to look at the ceiling and gave the narrator an odd look. "What do you mean 'sure...'? I do have everything planned out."

(-shakes head- No, you don't. I have a good idea for next chapter and you and Sky know nothing about it.-evil laugh-)

"Okay..." Cat returned to her duty of throwing Kuwa into Sky's room. Sky remained crazed and didn't see Cat doing this because she was still after that darned fly that keeps making her hit herself! (O.O)

"Hey, Sky... Sky. Whoo-hoo, Sky." Cat waved her hands in front of the girl's face trying to get her attention because all she was getting from her was a crazed smile. The fly that she was aiming at was flying in between them when...

-slap-

Sky looked at her hand. "Ah darn! I missed the fly!"

Cat: O.O "You didn't miss me!"

"Oh, my bad." -sweatdrop- "At least I didn't hit myself this time." she pointed out.

The fly began to buzz around their heads as if to mock them. Both of them tried to squash it and they just ended up hitting themselves and each other multiple times before Cat finally decided it was time for her to go to bed before she went on a rampage. (Me on rampage always leads to insanity for someone whether it be me or someone watching..) Sky continued to go after the fly. She was determined to kill that fly no matter what! Even if it took her all night!

"Have fun.." Cat yawned, going into her room. "'Night!" Sky replied back before going for the fly again and hitting herself in the head. "Ugh!"

"Glad that's over..."

* * *

Ahh, but what horrors await them in the morning before they leave for the amusement park? And where on earth did Karasu disappear to? I'll give you a hint: he never left the hotel room. I wonder if someone will guess his hiding place correctly... (Although he didn't have much choice in choosing it.)

Well, there ya go. Somebody tell me if my sugar kicked in or not. I can't really tell.

Anyway, I about jumped out of my skin when I read your guesses on what Cat looked like. ...Are ya'll sure you can't read my mind? It was scary how two of you guessed so closely. Cat has medium brown hair that goes just below the shoulders. She has blue eyes and is average height. She sometimes wears glasses though she suposed to where them all the time... > She's lazy, I know.

So let's see. I REALLY need story ideas for when they finally go to the amusement park. I'm drained out of ideas. I don't care how dumb, short, ridiculous they are, if they're funny send them in! I'm also trying to make my chapters longer so the more ideas the better! Please? I'll make let you touch Yoko's ears...

Yoko: No, you will not!

Me; You have no say in the matter. Cuz if I wanna, I will pet you until you have no more dignity and then I shall keep you as a toddler for the rest of your life!

Yoko: ...

Me: Anyways, thank you for reading and I shall see you next chapter! Oh, and don't forget to review! You see that thing in the bottom left corner of the screen right? You just gotta press that. K? Ja ne, everybody!


	18. Time before the Amusement park

XD I do believe I got most of my sugar back! I have to give thanks to my reviewers because some of their ideas just happened to give me some incredibly evil/funny ideas. (Yes, the two can be the same... at least they are in my story XP) That's all for now, since I'm gonna cut down on the before and after notes so I can make my chapter truly longer! So everyone enjoy! Or fear my plushies of doom!! XD Just kidding...

* * *

"Hahahaha! Victory! Victory! Victory!!"

Cat blinked awake at that particular moment of Sky's celebration. Apparently she finally killed the fly and it didn't take her that long. (That's sarcasm if you can't tell) She started at ten or eleven last night and its only seven in the morning now.

Cat pulled herself out of bed. Now was the dangerous part: waking up eight toddlers. I wonder how bad the new comers are at waking up. They couldn't be worse than Kuwa... could they?

Botan was first. She awoke after a bit of shaking but like everyone else she just didn't want to get out of bed so Cat pushed her off. Good thing the beds were close to the floor. Anyway, Yukina happens to be a light sleeper. That's good news for her because she heard when Botan hit the floor and was up and awake before the same thing happened to her.

"Good for you, Yukina! Go and make sure Botan's still awake while I wake the rest."

Okay, Toya wasn't that hard to wake but he wasn't too easy either. Who would have though he was a heavy sleeper? But what's a heavy sleeper compared to meeting with the floor? Nothing. Toya woke up pretty fast after he hit the floor. This technique was getting to be her favorite.

Finally, she was done with everyone in her room so on to the other room where she'll most likely come across some problems.

"Cat! Guess what? The fly is dead!! The fly is dead!!!" Sky screamed as Cat came through the living room. "Yes, I heard you the first time, Sky." Cat muttered. "And since you are so tired, I feel that you wouldn't be able to handle the trouble makers so I shall wake them for you but you have to cook breakfast. Seem fair?"

Sky nodded and turned to the kitchen. Cat looked at the dead fly on the floor that Sky supposivedly killed and proceeded to sweatdrop. "Um, Sky. I hate to say it but this fly died of old age not by you."

"IT'S DEAD! I DON'T CARE HOW IT DIED, IT'S DEAD, AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!!"

Well, Cat wasn't in the same room anymore. Nor was the door to Sky's room still on its hinges. "Sheesh, and I thought I yelled loudly..."

"So what's her problem?"

It was Jin and by the looks of it, he just woke up because of Sky. Well, that was one toddler down. "That fly from the Rv is finally dead but she didn't get to kill it because it died of old age instead of by her."

"O-Kay..."

"Just don't bother her."

"I guess I can do that."

"I hope so."

Cat turned her attention the toddler asleep on the floor. A well placed kick saw to waking him up quickly without fuss. Without fuss from Cat at any rate. Kuwa wasn't too happy but his snoring was way too annoying.

Cat stared at Yusuke for a moment. He had a strange way of sleeping. First off, his feet were on the pillow where his head supposed to be. And then there was the fact that his head wasn't where his feet were supposed to be. His head was hanging off the side of the bed. He was sleeping at a right angle... How the heck did that happen?

"...I don't want to know." She pulled the covers off him in one tug. He was totally off balance. (Hmm... I see a plan forming.) "I'll let him rest for another minute." She moved on to the last two beds and were surprised to see that Hiei and Yoko were actually in them and not reeking havoc somewhere. Both were sleeping completely under the covers. Not even Yoko's tail or even Hiei's hair poked out. They also slept rather close to the edges of their beds. ... Time for a little payback.

"WAKIE WAKIE EVERYBODY!!"

(What happens to those three happened at the exact same time)

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!!" Yusuke jumped up and fell off the bed and into an awkward position which made Cat worry if he twisted something the wrong way...

"AHHH!!" I didn't know Hiei had such a girlish scream. He then proceeded to fall out of bed headfirst but his head never hit the ground. Why? Maybe it has something to do with the part of his hair that's in a point was stuck in the floor. I seriously never thought it was that pointy. Oh, well.

The last one to fall was Yoko and he fell on his butt. Unfortunately he didn't do anything funny like Hiei or Yusuke did but he looked different... Oh, thank god Kurama was back to normal! ... Well, maybe not normal... He may have not done anything funny but his hair... it was hilarious. Yes, it was still red but lets just say Kurama needed a brush. Pronto.

"OH. MY. GOD!!! CAT! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!!"

"Why the heck is everybody yelling?" Cat muttered rubbing her head. She was getting a major headache from all the yelling so early in the morning. Oh, and the flying debris coming from the wall and hitting her in the head wasn't helping either.

Botan, Yukina, and Toya made sure to give Cat plenty of space as she passed before they went in.

O.o o.O

Toya was trying to keep a straight face as he pointed to Kurama's hair. "I've never seen your hair like that before, Kurama." Said redhead looked at his hair which was ruffled and pointing out in every direction except where it was supposed to be. (Take a moment to visualize this)

"Ahhh! My hair!!" Kurama dove under the bed with his hands covering his head. It was dark under the bed so all you could see of Kurama was his eyes which were currently narrowed into a glare. That made the bed look kind of scary so nobody went near it. Instead they chose to make fun of Hiei whose hair was stuck in the carpet.

And a good thing about this was that at a certain distance Hiei couldn't hit you when you started laughing at him... Much safer than messing with Kurama. (He was still death glaring who ever made eye contact with him) Finally Kurama thought he'd had enough at them laughing. He started throwing the hirazuki stones at them with pretty good aim.

"Ow! Kurama- Ow! Hey- stop it! Ow! That hurts! Stop- Ow!"

Kurama blew a raspberry at them. Out of nowhere a stick came from under the bed and began to poke Hiei.

Hiei wasn't all too happy about this. "Hey, what the heck are you doing?!"

"Trying to get your hair out of the carpet!" Came Kurama's irritable reply.

Hiei growled but said nothing more. And just as he was about free...

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT DOING IN THE FREEZER!?!?!?!"

Yep, Hiei wasn't stuck now. Everyone else, except Kurama, had been blown across the room and were swirly eyed..

Hiei and Kurama smirked, though you couldn't see Kurama's from under the bed. "Looks like they found out present." Kurama muttered. "Now, Hiei get me a brush so I can brush my hair!" (O.o Vain much.. but that's why we love him! XD)

* * *

In the kitchen...

Cat was staring at the freezer the same way Hiei would if it was completely out of sweet snow. What could possibly be in there to make Cat and Sky that mad? Something like a frozen chocolate covered Karasu.

After the shock went away, Cat got an idea. "Hey, Sky, Toya did say something about Karasu being here last night."

"Yeah, so could this be the real Karasu?"

"One way to find out."

"And what's that?"

Evil smirk. "One word: Piñata."

* * *

All eight toddlers left the room at the same time. Yes, the exact same time. All the yelling had widened the doorway enough for eight toddlers to walk through without getting stuck. (Wow.)

Now, Kurama's hair was neat and tidy, and everyone else excluding Hiei, wore several bumps and bruises from something that happened while I was checking in on Cat and Sky. (I wonder what happened...)

They were about to go into the kitchen when they heard something that scared them. (Well, it scared six out of eight of them) If you haven't figured it out by now, the one's who froze the chocolate covered Karasu were Hiei and Yoko. (Well, with help of me of course, and xXPuuXx for suggesting the idea way back when; all the way back in chap 11. Though it is a bit different...)

Cat was getting depressed with hitting Karasu. (OMG, that could never happen in real life but I have something better planned) "This is getting boring.." Cat muttered. Sky nodded. "Yeah, its no fun when he's not able to feel the pain we inflect on him. What should we do with him, then?"

-double evil smile-

* * *

shortly afterwards...

The so-called 'baby-sitters' of the Yyh gang are staring down all the toddlers.

Sky sighed. "We may have let you get away with it at first, but now you are all going to have to wear normal clothes." She stared especially at Toya and Jin. "So we have each picked the perfect clothes for you all!" (XD)

Cat pulled out clothes from nowhere and passed them out, and unbeknownst(.. that's a big word...) of the toddlers, the clothes were specifically picked out for each.

Yukina got a white T-shirt that had cute little forest animals on it with a pair of blue khakis.

Botan got a pink tank top that has a flower on it, with matching pants.

Yusuke had a black shirt that said, 'I like things that go 'BOOM!' with blue jeans.

Jin had a white shirt that said 'Are you crazy? You don't make things go BOOM in your face!' that had an arrow pointed to the left (which coincidently was where Yusuke was standing.) and black pants. He also had a black cap that had a cloud on it to hide his horn.

Kuwa had a blue shirt that had a huge question mark on it and an arrow that pointed up, and blue jeans. (Heh Heh, I know I'm mean...)

Toya had a long sleeve blue shirt that had pictures of icicles on it with white pants.

Hiei sported a black shirt that said 'I reject your reality and substitute my own' with black pants and a white bandana that had pictures of fire on it to go over his forehead.

And finally Kurama had white shirt that said 'I see stupid people..' with green pants and a baseball cap that was green and had a white cartoon fox on it..

Each toddler was somewhat satisfied with their outfits and Cat and Sky were very pleased. (XD) "On to the limo!"

"But we didn't have breakfast.." Yukina reminded them..

Cat looked at Sky who looked away nervously and then back at the toddlers. "We'll get breakfast when we get there. So come on. To the amusement park! Yay!"

* * *

At the limo...

The driver was waiting on them and was about to get in the car when Cat stopped him.

"I get to drive the limo from now on!" Cat exclaimed happily but then remembered something from yesterday. "Hey, driver... were you the one who gave Kurama sugar?"

"Who?"

"The red head that was in the front seat."

"Yeah-"

-bam!-

"IDIOT!!"

Yusuke along with Jin pointed the sky and grinned. "Look, the man is flying!"

Cat felt a little better now but not much. Sky was now growing impatient. "So are we going or what?"

"First.." Cat disappeared inside the limo and the sound of a lot of glass shattering came from it.

"What the heck did you do?!" Sky yelled.

"I shattered my sanity into a million pieces.." came Cat's reply coming out.

"Cat, we all know you can't shatter something you don't have so what did you brake?"

"The barrier between the front and the back seats so we can keep an eye on all of them. So we won't have another SUGAR HIGH FOX DEMON running loose. Ok, everybody get in and we shall be on our way!."

"YAY!!" The amusement park is going to be fun!

* * *

-poke, poke-

"Stop poking me!"

"..."

-poke, poke-

"Stop poking me!"

"..."

-poke-

"Stop it!"

Sky rolled her eyes. "Hiei...stop poking Kuwa..." As Kuwa smiled victoriously, Sky finished her sentence. "Your poking is making him yell and his yells are giving me a migraine..."

Hiei blew a raspberry at Kuwa. In Kurama's words: "Nyah, nyah!" He has won after all.

In the front, Kurama and Toya were playing a game where you say a word that starts with 'a' then the other says a word that starts with 'b' and you only had five seconds to answer and if you answered incorrectly you would automatically lose. They were on their fourth game.

Kurama started. "Apple."

"Balloon."

"Cat."

Cat, who had been barely listening to the game, looked away from the road to see why they called her.. "What?"

"We're just playing a game." Toya replied.

"Toya! You didn't say something that started with a 'd'! You lose, I win! Again!" Kurama cheered.

Toya grumbled to himself angrily before demanding another rematch. Cat sighed, and swerved which made them fall in the floorboards. "What was that for?" Toya demanded.

"There was a squirrel in the road," she replied.

"...A squirrel.?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

She nodded.

Kurama and Toya noted the evil smile. There was never a squirrel in the road, she only did that to stop them from playing that game again.

'Kurama wins every game they play and every time they play it, why would this be any different?' she thought.

Back in the back seat, Hiei, who had grown bored poking people after getting hit a few times(hmm.. I wonder by who?) and was now yelling about not having sweet snow. Sky then started yelling at him. Cat then yelled at them to stop yelling at each other or she'd start driving like a maniac. They didn't stop yelling because Cat drove like a maniac anyway but then when Cat threatened to drive like her aunt they did shut up. (My aunt drives like a freakin' psycho and scares us a lot by purposely swerving off the road and other stuff just to see our reactions. Sometimes I thought we'd really be in an accident because of that.. DX)

And amazingly that's all that happened on the way there. No trees coming out of nowhere... no psychotic driver and her child(though Cat may have made up for that)... and no sugar high fox demon.. Yep, this trip was boring but strangely safe. Maybe it was better that way..

* * *

As all ten entered the park after getting tickets and other stuff, somebody's stomach began to growl. Eighteen eyes turned to Hiei. He averted his eyes. "What?"

"Before we go on any rides, first we need to eat. Who's up for Dippin' Dots?" Cat suggested.

The eight toddlers cocked their heads. "Huh?'

"You've never had Dippin' Dots? Oh man, have ya'll been missing out! Dippin Dots is ice cream in little dot sized balls. They're absolutely delicious! Come on!" Sky screamed already on her way to the stand.

Cat grabbed the closest wrist, which happened to be Kurama's and tore off after Sky. Well, technically she was dragging everybody along behind her but that's because Kurama then grabbed Toya's wrist(because he was closest), then Hiei, Jin, Yukina, Botan, Kuwa, and finally Yusuke.

Well, a lot of people saw this and started to back away slowly. (I have to admit that seeing that would scare me at first, too...)

* * *

Okay, it's finally done! My longest chapter ever is done! I'm so tired! I wrote most of this in one sit down and this chair is far from comfortable. The desk where the keyboard is at is too short for me and my shoulder is killing me! And plus something hard fell on my head earlier and now I have a bruise on my head and it hurts! TT Not to mention we just got kittens and I have the scratches on my hands and arms to prove it! They have the same personality as Inuyasha and Koga! In fact, my mom named my kitten Koga(go figure XD) and my sister's Chance as in 'If we ever get a 'chance' to get catch him.' That's because he disappeared for hours and we could never find him. My room was a mess before he finally turned up under my desk. DX Man, that was a pain! I had to use thick work gloves to literally extract the hissing fur ball out from under my bed. The cat has some seriously sharp nails and teeth.

Well, anyways, I would like to thank everybody who sent in ideas! And I would like to remind everyone as long as I am writing this fic I will accept any story ideas and I plan on continuing this fic for quite awhile so if you get a good idea and wish to share don't hesitate to send it in.

Ok, I have decided to start writing little one shots to go along with this story. Not sure when it will be out but I'm working them! Including one on how they turned into toddlers in the first place, others on incidents that I was unable to describe in the actual story. (Like the shopping trip to get the toddlers clothes, what happened to Karasu and etc.) I think ya'll enjoy them once I get them out..

And to all you lawyers... GO JUMP IN A LAKE AND DROWN! Only in my dreams will I ever own Yyh and having to write a disclaimer about it in almost every chapter just makes it harder to accept. TT -sigh- Well, anyway, what could happen after Kurama and Hiei get hyper from Dippin' dots? Only the next chapter can tell, so look forward to it! And don't forget to review! XD


	19. At the amusement park

Yay for Dippin' Dots! I just had to put that in. XD I love Dippin Dots! Even though my cousin says I'm weird for only liking vanilla ice cream. Oh, well time for chapter nineteen! Hooray! Oh and if a number in parenthesis shows up, when you finish reading I'll have an explanation for it at the end.

Sorry it took me longer than expected! My sister evicted me from the computer... TT I have excuses at the end of the chapter but you probably don't care so go ahead and read the chapter. Sorry it's not as long as the previous one. Save the killing me until after I finish the story and one shots, please?

* * *

"Large cookies and cream, now mister!" Sky exclaimed nearly making the vender have an accident. She was practically inhaling the ice cream as soon as she got it. Cat was busy telling the vender what all the babies wanted. Well, it would be understatement if I said he looked at two of them oddly but he couldn't get over the fact that two of them had an evil glint in their eyes. (Ha, bet ya can't guess which two they are!) 

Sky was already in line for another serving when she saw him looking at Hiei and Kurama then she looked at them and then back at the vender. "Hey, vender dude! I wouldn't look at them like that!" she advised.

The vender thought she was joking. "What could these two possibly do to me?" Sky paused to think of all the horribly disgusting/funny things the duo have been known to do. Hiei and Kurama smirked. (You know, that evil smirk they get when those evil thoughts go through their minds? Yes, that one!) The vender laughed thinking this was all a joke. The poor guy, I really do feel sorry for him for what will happen to him.

The vender told the other person at the stand to take over while he went to interrogate the two children. He took one look at their clothes and turned to Sky. (Cat was busy with the other guy. Yelling and all that good stuff. Its amazing he was still in one piece) "Are you sure you want to start these guys with this kind of stuff? I mean, they are only a few years old." She rolled her eyes. 'Hm.. I wonder what would happen if I said that Kurama was technically over a thousand years old? Hiei's not that old but.. wait. How old is he?' As Sky pondered over this, the vender turned to the two again and asked them questions. In a quite annoying way, I might add. Like they couldn't speak English(or Japanese or whatever your language is!)

"Hello. My name is Mr. Marachino(1). What are your names?" Kurama and Hiei returned with a roll of their eyes. The man didn't see this and grinned at them before turning to Sky who was still pondering on how old Hiei actually is. "Um, can they even talk?"

"Huh? Talk? Of course they can! Sometimes I can't get them to shut up!" Sky yelled.

The other toddlers were tired of being ignored. Well, Yusuke, Jin, and Kuwa were tired of being ignored. Toya was a little agitated but he figured something out.: Less attention, less pain so he didn't mind very much and neither did Yukina and Botan but did the other three think that far..? Of course not. They don't want to be ignored.

All three shot death glares at the man. (the death glares were pretty good but not as good as Kurama and Hiei's!) The man saw this. "So almost all of you have bad attitudes. What spoiled children." _'Spoiled..?' _Sky thought. "Well, mister. If you want a death wish so badly, keep talking. These toddlers shooting death glares, especially the two over there, would very delighted in attacking you." The vender looked at her like she went crazy. "Normally," Sky began again, "That's my job but under these circumstances I'll them have a shot. Who knows. I might enjoy it."

"Should you two girls even be allowed to take care of this many children? I mean this is ridiculous. How can you take care of them all?"

"We don't," Cat said arriving while balancing several containers of Dippin Dots. "They most of the time take care of themselves. We're just here so they don't kill anybody or reek havoc. Oh, and we have to give them naps and feed them."

Cat began passing the items out to the toddlers saving Hiei and Kurama for last. As soon as Hiei received his the man took it way or at least he tried to. Did you really expect a human to be able to take sweet snow from Hiei? Hope not; that's just ridiculous. Of course Cat and Sky could do it because they're not technically human. (-enter evil laugh from the real Sky and Cat-) But they are in this story (for now) and besides.. what fun would it be if they couldn't steal his sweet snow?

Ok, back to the story. "Let go you stupid human! That's my sweet snow!" Hiei yelled while said human maintained his grip but stared dumbfounded at Hiei's ability to speak better than most ten year olds(well, at least most ten year olds I know). "Stupid human! Let go! Let go!! Let go!!! LET GO!!" Hiei shouted nearly busting everyone's eardrum in one-mile radius.

At the scream the man let go and he tottered (ha, I love that verb)backwards. Yeah, and Kurama was behind him finishing up the Dippin Dots Cat gave him only a moment ago and when Hiei pushed the man backwards again and the man kind of, like, fell on Kurama. (Now no one scream 'Poor Kurama!' He's the last one you should be worried about at this point.)

Um lets see... how many veins/nerves were popping out all over Kurama? ... I don't have enough time to count before Mr. Marachino ends up in a heap of pain and that's a whole lot funnier!

(too bad this scene was censored for violence)

Sounds of someone being beat up was clearly heard. Screams of pain came along with that of course. Oh, and don't forget the maniacal laughter! There is always maniacal laughter with this kind of stuff.

"DIE!!!" was clearly heard over this. Did that sound like Kurama? No.. well, maybe... I can't tell. It was either Hiei, Kurama or the sugar high fox demon we all know and love, Yoko. I can't see because of all the smoke and stuff. We'll know in a while but currently...

"Yes, I would like ten more. Yes, all of them large. No, I am not insane. Just give me the dang ice cream!" Hiei shouted. Aha! Kurama was the one laughing manically! Hiei's trying to get more sweet snow. Huh, go figure.

"Hiei! Don't kill the man!" Cat shouted as Hiei clambered onto the counter so he could look at the man at the counter in the face. Yes it was a very tall counter.

Sky cast a glance at Hiei and then at the other scene where the smoke was beginning to settle. 'Who needs more help..? One who is about to be hurt or one who is already hurt? Hmmm..' As Sky thought about this she was completely oblivious to what was happening behind her.

Lets see the vender man was running away from Kurama. Hiei was attacking the counter and the other man. Cat was trying to stop him and everyone else just dug a spoon into their ice cream and took a bite.

"ATTENTION VISITORS!! THERE IS A RABID CHILD-"

"Who are you calling rabid?!" Kurama fumed only stopping for a moment before running after Mr. Marachino.

"ATTACKING THE FOOD COURT!! DISTANCE IS BEST AND HAVE A SUPER FANTABULOUS DAY!!"

"..." sweatdrop.

Cat and Sky simultaneously looked up at the speakers. "Well someone sounds like a fruit!"

All the people in the food court had already left at this time so no one really heard it over the sound of the rides in the background. All the better to reek havoc. (That was Hiei or Kurama's input in that scene; I didn't write that)

Cat and Sky divided up. Cat took after Kurama and Sky went to try and save the other man form Hiei. The plan worked out... ok, I guess. The original vender left the park in an ambulance Unsurprising for us but surprising to the other people in the park, no one had witnessed anything. Too bad for Mr. Marachino.. he didn't have good insurance. And even if he did, I doubt it would cover 'being attacked by a demon child' not that he could remember any of it anyway. The other vender guy was also on his way to the hospital for having a phobia surface. It is called being Hieiphobic. Very original I might add.

* * *

-an hour and many fights later- 

"No rides until after the ice cream has subsided." Cat told the toddlers. "Until then, you can either play games, or play in the 'fun-houses.'"

"Lets see... how are we going to split ya'll up?" Sky murmured. "Obviously,Yukina, Botan, and Toya are responsible enough to be able to go around and not kill anyone. Kuwabara... it depends on who he's stuck with or in better words 'whoever is stuck with him'. Now you other four... Normally, I wouldn't trust you around so many people and electronics and machinery and other stuff but..." She trailed off as Cat continued. "We kind of don't care of what happens to the people here anymore. Besides most of the people have left for today."

Sky nodded in agreement. "And in that case. Divide however the heck you want just don't kill anyone or cause mass destruction."

There was disappointed groan from a couple of people. At this Cat lost her composure. "Oh, suck it up! Go run amok somewhere and either travel in pairs or trios. No one goes anywhere without someone with them. Got it?"

And everyone divided up. Hiei and Kurama just went poof when everyone else wasn't looking. Yukina and Botan could be heard shouting 'Weeee!' as they headed for a nearby fun house. The last four stuck together and Jin and Yusuke began to argue on where to go.

"Fun house!"

"Food court!"

"Fun house!"

"Food court!"

"Fun house!"

"Food court!"

"SHUT UP!"

Silence. The toddlers were just about used to Toya's out bursting. But that didn't make it any less funny. "Ah' Toya! You gettin' funnier every time ya yell!" Jin laughed. Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed by laughing.

Above them, already on a ride and clearly not giving a crap about the rules Cat and Sky told them, was Kurama and Hiei looking down at the idiots. "What should we do first?" Kurama inquired with an evil grin. "Havoc? Chaos? Mayhem?"

Hiei looked around. The sugar was just barely kicking into his system. "How about mass destruction?" Kurama nodded and at the same time, the ride they were on, a roller coaster, went down the hill they were before going up. The evil moment lost when they threw their arms in the air. "WHEEEEEEEE!!!!"

As the ride once again went up the hill, Kurama and Hiei shook hands in their agreement to create mass destruction before the cart came down the hill and sent the two plotting demons into a set of 'WHEEE!!!' s'. The other passengers in the same car looked at them oddly. Why? Lets peek through their thoughts, shall we?

_Holy crap! Those kids aren't tall enough to ride this ride! And when we got on, that seat had definitely been empty. OMG!!! They're going to fall out!!! They're too small and short!_

By some weird coincidence known to you readers as authoress power, the roller coaster was going upside down at this time. Add that with Kurama and Hiei sneezing at this time and adding gravity, the rest of the occupants of the car got hit. Kurama turned all the way around in his seat amazingly unaffected by anything happening except for the fact that something funny happened behind him. He laughed as they just sat there mouths agape. Good thing they weren't open a moment ago.

* * *

(1)It's a name i got from another story, Overpass. The story is completely random and hilarious starring Hiei and Kurama as teachers with two girls literally driving them insane. I got the name from of the many 'M' names one of the girls call Kurama. She calls him Mr. and then some random 'm' name. Its really hilarious, you should look it up. 

Also, Hit me at will, I know I said longer chapters but this one seemed to take me too long and by the time I have it at the previous one's length ya'll would be waiting with torches and pitchforks.

I kind of have excuses though. Starting with my own fault. I was multi-tasking by reading something while typing. Then my sister evicted me from the computer. The next day, I woke up late. Just think of the sooner this one gets out, the sooner the rest will and _**please **_don't kill me.

I also had a request for the questions to come back. So I will.

_Who said during the semi-finals of the Dark Tournament- "He looks so harmless... so _**_human_**..._asleep_."

Ok, have fun looking for whoever said it! It's in the manga, by the way. Don't forget to review and don't kill me please. Oh, yeah and since most of the characters in their real minds, are out to kill me, I have this question for the lawyers. How the heck could I own them? They're out to kill me after writing this! Too bad I don't care what they think, cuz if I did I would have stopped writing already. The only reason they haven't killed me yet is because... well.. actually I don't know. Hmm.. Oh, well. Thank you for reading! Ja ne, everyone!


	20. Attack of the reflections!

It is the 20th chapter! Whoohoo! Yay! -confetti- Caffeine! Sugar! Yyh babies! Add them together and you get this! XD XD

* * *

Cat looked up at all the rides stopping at one in particular. "Kurama and Hiei are at it again..." she sighed. " Ah, well... Sky? How about we go raid the Dippin Dot place?"

"It's about time! I've been waiting for you to say that since we got here!" Sky cheered. Both teenagers ran in the building and Cat turned the 'Open' sign to 'Close' and both girls proceeded to clear out the freezer.

* * *

On another roller coaster on the complete OTHER side of the park, Yusuke, and his group were having a blast until they got to the top of a loop. Kuwa looked like he was going to be sick and the car just stopped. Stopped for no reason. Well at least if you were on the ride that is. Down by the controls for the machine the man in charge was nowhere to found and instead there were two toddlers fiddling with controls. Their evil grins of pleasure sent the rest of the people in line scurrying away.

"Ooo! Let's see what this button does!" Kurama said with glee pressing a large button. The roller coaster cars, which were still stopped from his earlier tinkering, surged forward. "Ah! What about..." Kurama looked over at the buttons, acting as if he didn't know what buttons did what. He was pretending not to know so Hiei could randomly choose a button and they'd laugh (maniacally) as the people on the ride screamed.

Hiei pressed a button and the cars jerked to a stop. Kurama pressed another button and the ride resumed and the car sped down the track, far faster than it should have. Hearing screams of pleasure(Yusuke and Jin) and screams of horror(Kuwa, Toya... and everyone else), Hiei and Kurama laughed evilly before growing bored. They walked out of the control room purposely forgetting to turn the ride off.

Kurama eyed all the rides around them and all the victims, er, I mean, people walking around. Something caught Kurama's eye. He pointed to a building to their left. With their silent pact, the duo ran into the fun house, their trademark evil grin on their faces.

* * *

**BAM!!**

Hiei scowled. "I HATE THESE DANG FUN HOUSE MIRRORS!!!" It was fifth time he had ran into a mirror. The first time though, wasn't an accident. He thought that the mirror images of himself were from an alternate universe and he was trying to recruit them in his quest for...(enter dramatic evil music) mass destruction! But all they did was copy him so he had to punish them. But all he ended up doing was attack the mirrors and run into them trying to get away from them.

After his first run in with a mirror, Kurama didn't have much trouble with the mirrors. Well, until the sugar kicked in halfway, and white ears and a tail popped out while his hair stayed red. He looked at himself as his ears twitched. "This can't be right..." he muttered. Apparently, until he completely changed into Yoko, he maintained a little sanity. ... Never mind... he saw his reflection move on its on... Wait. Maybe they weren't mirrors after all.

"They're evil I tell you!" Hiei screamed almost running straight into... (what do I call him? ears, tails, and red hair isn't Yoko or Kurama so what the heck to I call him? Yoramako? ... Haha! Ok, that's funny, but I'm still just going to call him Kurama for simplicity sake)... Kurama with a bunch of... Hieis after him? Kurama turned and all his reflections jumped out of their mirrors and at him. He proceeded to scream like a girl. (A/N: -sweatdrop- I've sealed my fate. Yoko and Kurama's gonna kill me for this! -panics-) Hiei caught up with Kurama and screamed like a girl, too. (... I've signed my death wish with this part)

Of all the completely random things that went through my mind, I had to chose the one where mirror peoples to come after them. Pretty weird huh? Well, as I was saying... the mirror images of both toddlers jumped out and chased after them. Even for them, that was really weird!

"Hiei! What did you do to make them chase us?!"

"I asked them to join us in our mission for mass destruction...and..."

"... and?"

"And then they kept copying me so I, uh..."

"...You what?"

"I attacked them."

Kurama's tail and ears twitched. "You what!? That sweet snow must be going straight to your brain and eating the brain cells!" Kurama yelled. "Never ever ever fornever ever..." he paused to breathe. " Ever..! Attack your reflection!"

Eye twitch. "You never said anything about it," Hiei muttered. "Because I thought you had common sense! Now keep running!"

"... I knew that."

* * *

"Yay, for the invention of sweet snow!" Sky yelled. "Yay, for the invention of Dippin Dots! It's the ice cream of the future!!"

Cat's ear twitched. (no, she doesn't have cat ears, she has human ears) "I have a bad feeling..." she whispered. Sky popped another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "Well take it outside."

"No, that's not what I meant! It's just I have a sixth sense that tells me when something insane and/or random happens. I think this one has something to do with-"

"Hiei and Kurama."

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

Another spoonful of sweet snow went in her mouth. "I didn't guess. It's called common sense when you have two trouble making, insane toddlers running amok in an amusement park."

Sweatdrop. "Oh, duh. Well whatever. Hand me some more ice cream!"

(A/N: It seems Hiei isn't the only one losing brain cells!)

* * *

A number of people saw two little toddlers run by them. One had on a costume that had a tail and ears. Oh, how cute! They thought both were about the cutest wittle things in whole wide world! That is, until about a dozen copies of them ran by a few seconds later. All visitors promptly turned to another and checked everyone's forehead. None of them had a fever... so were they going crazy? Most likey. But not our problem.

Hiei and Kurama were being chased by themselves! It's totally illogical! One way to read the sentence is that they're being chased alone, which makes no sense because if you're alone... who's chasing you? The other way to read the sentence is that they are being chased by them. That hardly makes any sense. But when has this story made much sense anyway?

So, the point is that Hiei and Kurama are being chased by Hieis and Kuramas... and they weren't too happy about it. That was an understatement. I'm not sure if they're more angry about this or are they more confused about it.

* * *

Back on the roller coaster from earlier...

All the peoples eyes were big and wide and although two screamed in pleasure the others were deeply frightened. But finally, **finally, **the ride slowed to a stop because the battery died or something along that line.

I'm telling you this because if they hadn't of stopped, they would have never seen the dozens of Hieis and Kuramas running by. At first, most rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things. But four decided to do something else.

"OH CRAP!! THE WORLD WILL END!!! HEAD FOR THE NEAREST BOMB SHELTER!!"

Um, not the best way to handle things, I guess, and definitely not the most optimistic but whatever floats their boats.

Down on the ground, Hiei and Kurama were arguing on how to solve their problem.

"I say we lure them under a bridge, then shoot the bridge down with a ray gun and thus squashing them into pulp!" Hiei suggested while demonstrating it as Kurama looked at him as if he was crazy... ok, crazier. "First of all... where will get we the bridge?"

"Sell the ray gun," Hiei mumbled.

"And where would you get the ray gun?"

"...Sell the bridge."

"Ok," Kurama began, "One. That made absolutely no sense what so ever. Two, I wouldn't want to clean up afterwards. Three... when did you start using the word 'thus' and four... I have a better idea. Listen up."

Kurama explained the rather simple way of dealing with them. It was such evil plan. A true horror... even for them. Hiei had witnessed it for himself and that's why he's the way he is now. I would tell you what it is but actually I've already told you in a earlier chapter.

First part of the plan: lead them away from here. And that's what they did. Hiei and Kurama ran in random directions and wound up in a large building with a big screen TV. What luck! (I wish I had that kind of luck)

Second part of plan: get earplugs. They couldn't find any but it wasn't that crucial to the plan. Hiei waited at one door as Kurama ran around to the other side. After their 'clones' ran into the building, Hiei and Kurama locked them in the building. In another part of the building, the two toddlers stuck fingers in their ears to block out the sound as something very scary was being shown on TV.

...Barney...

The 'clones' instantly dissolved. Yes, Barney is the true terror of the world. At least for toddler versions of the YYH gang.(and me) I mean, who wants a purple and green dinosaur hugging you? It's insanely creepy and disturbing.

Hiei and Kurama left the area as soon as possible. They found themselves back at the fun house. They entered it again (why? I'm not sure...)and when they got tot he mirror part... well... since their reflections had jumped out they weren't there any more so their chance of getting out of the maze of mirrors were slim. And then they had to deal with whenever they made the Wong turn they'd hit something solid. They actually cracked a few mirrors on the way.

Although, on the last hit, they hit the same mirror at the exact same mirror and fell backwards. Now they had a bad headache and were swirly eyed. When they got up this, they noticed they had their reflections back. They waved. Then it hit them. THEY'RE BACK!!

Both toddlers backed away slowly from the mirrors and got out of there as quick as their short legs would carry them. When they got outside Cat and Sky were waiting for them.

"Does it take half an hour to make it through a fun house?" Cat asked.

They blinked. "Huh?"

"The people that own it said that you went in, he heard a crack, some yelling, and was scared out of his pants to go in. So he came and got us. So why'd it take you forever to go through it?"

Double eye twitch. The toddlers looked at each other. "Y'mean it was all a dream?"

"Guess so."

"I don't think sweet snow is best before naps. You think we should stop eating it?" Kurama wondered out loud.

Pause.

"Nah."

* * *

Ha! Hiei and Kurama stop eating sweet snow!? Not in this universe! Heh.

Um, I guess I have some explaining to do. Sorry for the delay in updates! I'm getting into the busy part of my summer now and things are getting hectic. The only times I can get on are late night/early morning times. Early being 8 am and late as in staying up to past 3 am. And to top it all off, I'm going to band camp for two weeks in a few weeks. The first week we go in at 9 am to 12 pm. And then the next week I have to go in a 8 in the morning to 6 pm! Worse than school! Its gonna be torture! TT

Ok, enough of that... the answer to last chapter's question! It just so happens that... **Jin** was the one that said that. Yeah, it was tricky for those who don't have the manga. But it's ok. Time for another question!

Umm... In the fight with Dr. Ichigaki, when Kurama and Hiei finally came, why weren't they able to participate?

Thank you all so very much for reading! I know its not that long… but… I dunno when I I'll be able to get this out if not now. (So busy…-swirly eyes-)

And for you lawyers… I have an army of highly trained plushies of doom if you think I own Yyh. Cuz I don't but I do own an army of doom plushies so all you lawyers need to back off! My army has been known to attack on their own will! BEWARE!! They're harmless to reviewers, though! All you have to do to be immune to their attacks is press that purple button at the bottom of the screen. It's very simple. You can shout out the answer or leave a good note, it doesn't matter. Thank you for putting up with me for so long! I'll see ya'll next chapter, then. Ja ne, everyone!


	21. Stampede

Chapter twenty one! Chapter twenty one! XD ... Excuse my hyperness. I have had caffeine with ramen and I'm in a good mood. Beware! Comical randomness is to be expected from this so don't be alarmed if something totally random happens. But I will allow you to be alarmed at what specifically is random. Yeah that didn't make much sense but neither does my story so it really doesn't matter. Also, a major plot point! ... scene... event... or whatever you want to call it! Anyways... enjoy! XD

* * *

"Wait a minute..." Kurama paused, thinking for a moment and glancing at Cat and Sky. "Last I saw you two, you were gulpin' down sweet snow so fast that it rivals Hiei."

Ignoring Hiei's grumble of obvious threats, Cat explained. "Well... simply put. They ran out of ice cream and also there's something else." Sky smiled. "Yes, they have this show like thing in a little while. They have these circus people coming in to do stuff with the animals." "So we came to get ya'll!" Cat finished.

"Where are the others?" Cat asked Kurama. She asked him because she assumed he knew and of course he does. Hiei does too, but he's a little unnerved from hearing there was no more sweet snow meaning he was twitching a bit and that looks rather creepy. (-Looks at chibi Hiei twitching- Yeah, very creepy)

"Yukina and Botan are in another fun house." the half kitsune replied. And of course he and Hiei knew where the other four were. They were the cause of the little roller coaster incident remember? "Yeah, and the rest are..." But before he answered, something distracted them. Something along the line of a large roller coaster car flying towards them driven by... Yusuke?

Everybody just blinked. That's it. They only blinked. Quite stupid really, considering they were about to get hit by a roller coaster car driven by a toddler. But for some reason the roller coaster car suddenly jerked in a different direction. Hiei groaned followed by the rest. Great. Yusuke is somehow driving the roller coaster car. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Yusuke!!" Sky got out of her shock pretty quickly. "Get back here! Don't make me come after you myself!" Well, the flying roller coaster car was far away by now and so poor Yusuke (and Jin, Toya and Kuwa if they hadn't jumped overboard by then) did not hear her.

So an enraged Sky shot off in the direction of the roller coaster car. Cat just stared and then sighed. A large explosion came from where Sky ran to. Botan and Yukina had come out of the fun house when Sky started to scream and now stared at the explosion. "Oooo... pretty..."

They were going to go on like that for a while but then four blurs past by them. And not soon after that was another blur. Cat identified all the blurs as Yusuke, Jin, Toya, Kuwa, and finally Sky. But what could make them run like that?

Her questions were answered when a herd of animals came running towards them led by two large tigers. Cat's eye twitched and Yukina and Botan were very quick to become blurs. It wasn't that hard to figure why. Riding on top of the two large tigers were the troublesome duo of Hiei and Yoko. It seems he finally turned fully into Yoko besides the few red streaks still in his hair which, considering he's still a toddler, he left them in just because it looked cool.

Now if it was just Yoko and Hiei, maybe Cat would have stood her ground but when they're riding abnormally huge tigers with lots of other large animals stampeding behind them... well... it wasn't too long (like a millisecond) before she turned and ran for cover. Anyone in their right mind would have ran but some people at the amusement park don't always seem to be there. (That's a nice way of saying they don't seem to think very much at all) well, those people got trampled. And surprisingly no one died. Except for a few bugs and stuff like crickets and flies but no one really cares about them. Oh no, people never stop to think about the welfare of bugs. If someone sees a bug they scream and/or immediately try to squish it. And what about wars? Did anybody ever think about bugs during them? Nope. ... Wait. (O.O What did I just write? ... Maybe milk is worse than soda..? -looks at milk glass oddly-)

Okay no more bugs; back to the stampeding animals led by a fire demon and a kitsune. It was an understatement to say they were proud of their 'deed' but for some reason they think they could have done better.

"It would have been better if they had sweet snow."

Yoko nodded in agreement.

It was quiet for a moment and that kind of scared Yoko. He looked at Hiei who kept looking from his tiger to Yoko's. "Do you have a problem?"

"Your tiger's bigger than mine." Hiei mumbled.

"Hiei... first of all, you picked that tiger yourself. Second, I'm taller so I get the bigger kitty!" It was true and Yoko's 'kitty' was only about an inch bigger than Hiei's. Hiei knew but he didn't have to be happy about it.

Yoko led his tiger (Koga) with Hiei and his tiger (Chance) close behind. All the other animals hat had been running after them had left to do whatever they escaped to do which you don't want to know because it's pretty weird... Well maybe not all the way weird... The elephants said something about becoming exterminators in their first step of their plan of mice extermination. (since you know, they're afraid of mice) Except for the fact that they are elephants, that's not too weird. Or maybe I'm just in denial since this idea popped in my head. ... Yeah, it is probably that one.

So you are probably wondering where on earth Hiei and Yoko are going on the backs of tigers, right? And you assume I know. Well... since Hiei and Yoko don't really know where they're going, I don't really know. Something where there are shiny things and sweet snow. That narrows it down a bit but if we don't know where to find the stuff, that doesn't help much.

* * *

Cat and Sky were not happy when they finally gathered all the toddlers up (except for Hiei and Yoko) and stopped to think of where the other two might be. They came to conclusion of what I made. And seriously I haven't an idea of where they are going.

Although this was a major thing to think about there was still something that kept nagging on Cat's brain. "Yusuke..? How the heck were you able to steer a flying roller coaster car?!"

"I guess I have a lil bit to do with that," Jin said, fidgeting with his hat that just didn't want to fit right. Cat let him have a few angry mutters directed at his hat before continuing. "What did you do? Talk him into doing it?"

"Nah, that was Kuwa." Jin replied in a somewhat irritable tone. He was mad at that hat and HE was going to have the last say. "Enough with the hat, Jin." Sky commanded. Almost being ran over by a stampede of two demons and large animals was NOT in her plans for the day. Surely she could pencil in chasing after the fire demon and the kitsune herself but not this.

Cat looked over at Jin curiously. "You were the one causing it to fly?"

"No, it was amazing power of our imaginamation.(yes, I did spell that correctly.) Of course I made it fly!"

"Do NOT get snippy with me!"

Needless to say, Jin shut up really quick.

Sky worked out her problem with the shouting and Cat tuned them out. She was thinking very hard about something. (it's a miracle!) Now that she thinks about it, all the YYH babies were getting taller... She hit herself in the fore head as the thought came to her, making almost everyone look at her like she was being weirder than normal. What was happening really made Cat stop to think. (I can't tell you what is wrong yet but rest assured once I figure it out I will tell. Preferably next chapter... hopefully)

Cat looked scary when she was thinking and Sky looked scary while yelling so put those two together at the same time... all the babies were nothing short of 'scared out of their minds.'

Though, Hiei and Yoko, somewhere far far away (not really) were enjoying scaring the living daylights out of random people. Don't feel sorry for the random people. They're the people who appear in manga that the artist doesn't even bother giving them faces. Besides... they are evil lawyer peoples... Note the word 'evil'. They are very evil lawyers that are out to kill me for not putting up that many disclaimers. But I don't really see why I have to put in disclaimers seeing as it would be impossible for me to own anything as awesome as Yyh and I wouldn't bother writing fanfics because I would be very very wealthy.

* * *

-looks at what was just written- I guess that's a good place to stop for now. Man, soda, and milk have strange side effects. I was rambling for pete's sake! TT

Well... I kinda have a few excuses as to why it's been taking so long with the updates. Let's see...some of it's me being lazy. (hey at least I'm being truthful!) Another is I'm distracted because my mom caught a bad case of pneumonia. My Doberman found a rattlesnake in our yard and killed it before it got to the house(thank goodness she didn't get bit) My kittens like to crawl around on the computer desk and keyboard and they also like trying to catch the cursor or anything moving on the computer screen. And if I pick them up and place them on the ground, they'll jump up claws out, crawl up my leg and then jump on the desk. It is very annoying and redundant.

Well anyways, the reason Kurama and Hiei couldn't participate is because Genkai and (evil &&) Dr. Ichigaki set the rules for it to be three on three so when Hiei and Kurama come in (after beating the crap out of the other two members and a large machine/demon like thing) they couldn't come in or at least that's the way it is in the manga. Too bad too, cuz then the battle would have been a lot easier with Kurama's brain and Hiei's... well... Hiei-ness, I guess. ... I'm not too sure if that made any sense but whatever.

Soo... today's question... -starts to think really hard- My brain hurts. -swirly eyes- I can't think of anything...! ... -glares- Chance and Koga are asleep on the desk again. Chance must be dreaming cuz he keeps twitching. It looks weird and funny at the same time... At least they're not attacking the computer screen. ... Crap! ... Oh, sorry. Koga rolled over and fell on the keyboard. -.-; ... Silly kittens... Ah, but they are so cute! XD Though they do sleep weird...

Anyways... question... Um, how about an opinion? I need some more suggestions for my story; I runnin' out! Also I was wondering if I should bring in any more Yyh characters. Maybe Shishiwakamaru or maybe someone you hate and want to see tortured. Send anything you think is funny in! I would really REALLY appreciate it!! Along with reviews, too, I guess that goes without being said. But I'd really like to apologize for my lack of updating... I have been so busy and band camp is next week but it shouldn't be that bad. (hopefully) Thank you for putting up with me so far! See ya next time!


	22. Enter: Shishiwakamaru

Xariel: Just to let you know, I'm not dead! There's something's I blame for this late (Very late!) update.

The top three: 1). My laziness. Yes, I am very lazy and I admit it.

2) Writer's block. Yes, writer's block wouldn't leave me until I had written some other things down. (The other story I've been working on? Yeah, I have about ten different versions now. -.- I need help! I already have two people helping but right now.. I need all the help I can get!)

3)High School/Homework-- Do I need to say more? I deeply apologize and as a treat I let Artemis write this chapter. (Yes, my other half who is either really serious or totally off her rocker at all times.) I don't wish to delay you any longer. Here is the 22nd chapter of The Yyh Baby Gang! Be happy.

Artemis: -giggle- Yay, I finally get to torture the little peoples.

Xariel: Don't have too much fun...

Artemis: Oh, but then what's the point? I shall torture them into insanity. -grin- And bring in more peoples.

* * *

"Give it!" 

"No!"

"Give it!

"No!!"

Jin made another grab for the controller but Yusuke pulled it away. "NO!" he repeated, clutching the game controller as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "I said give it!" Jin yelled desperately.

"Yusuke, it is Jin's turn," Cat told him, forcibly and not so gently extracting the controller from the toddler's hands and giving it to the wind master to-be. Kuwabara was currently half hanging off the side of the couch, snoring loudly. Purposely knocking him over as she past, Sky turned the radio on. The first thing they heard was a news report about the condition of two people in the hospital(one was Mr. Marachino) The newscaster lady was way too perky when announcing this and when they heard some one in the background for her to shut up, all conscious members (Kuwa was out of it; Zzzz...) in the hotel were happy and sad. Happy because the lady did shut up and sad because they weren't the ones who did it and were unable to see her reaction from it.

But the voice that yelled did sound familiar... to Cat and Sky at least. The toddlers, with their short term memory, don't actually remember, it's kind of like a 'Ummmm... I'm supposed to know that, right?' moment. (I have those a lot)

"Hey did that sound like-"

"Yep; can't deny it."

All of a sudden two other voices came on. These, everybody knew. "Oh, I feel sorry for them newscast peoples!" Botan squealed merrily.

"What on earth are Hiei and Yoko doing there?" Sky groaned. Cat blinked. "I think I understand."

"Please elaborate."

"Elaborate? ... Wait one second." Cat suddenly hit herself on the side of the head. "Ok, better. Yukina, please don't use big words with me unless I'm in school. Otherwise, I feel as stupid as rock."

"Oh, that's just wrong."

"Tell that to that teacher who is so freakin' perky in the mornings! She drives me insane in my only hours of sanity."

"Could you just tell us how those two little buggers got where they're at?"

"I don't know exactly but... Anyway, from the end of last chapter and now, there was this kind of time lapse thing authors use a lot and we were supposed to have looked for them for a very long time before coming here, which we didn't but whatever. So... that's basically it."

"And now they're at a news station?"

"Yep."

"I'm surprised they're not **in **the news with all the stuff they did. Wanna go see if we can go get them?"

"What about-"

Cat nodded evilly. "We'll bring him-- or more likely-- **them** back too. It'll be a whole lot more interesting with them here." (Xariel: Artemis what are you planning? Artemis: I dunno but just go with the flow for now, k?)

* * *

--where Hiei and Yoko are-- 

The little kitsune eyed the object suspiciously. Hiei was also looking at it suspiciously but he had his stick(don't even ask how he got it back and where he's been hiding it) out and was poking it. The object waved the stick away and glared at them. (Xariel: The object glared? Artemis: Just keep reading.)

"I think its safe," Kurama muttered. (Xariel: Safe!? It glared!)

"Sure?"

He nodded.

"Okay." Hiei grinned mischievously and put away his stick(where ever that is) "Let's attack in one... two... three! Charge!" They charged the object (which technically isn't an object but a person, a toddler in fact. Xariel: Oh.) and attacked it. The toddler fought back and tried to kick them off. "Hey, hey, hey!" he yelled. "Don't mess with the hair."

There was a long pause when Hiei and Yoko tried to figure out who this toddler was. He looked familiar but nothing clicked. (Can you guess who he is? Go ahead and write it down and after I reveal who it is, I'll give the people who got it right cookies. Cuz everybody likes cookies but if you don't want them, you can have sweet snow I guess)

Meanwhile, the people in the newsroom were hiding in fear from the toddlers. One was muttering something about suing them while another was saying something about going back to the 'happy place.'

By now(by the power of an author) the rest of the gang have arrived at the news place and right away Cat and Sky knew who the toddler was.

"Hey, look it's Shishiwakamaru! ... Dang that's a long name." Sky muttered that last part low enough for only Cat to hear who proceeded to laugh. (Who got it right? Well, whatever, everyone will get cookies and sweet snow!)

(I'll call him Shishi cuz I'm lazy) Shishi nodded his head proudly.

Cat finally stopped laughing. "So Shishi, are the others with you?" He nodded again. As Cat and Shishi started to talk about the others, Sky felt it was her duty to punish Yoko and Hiei for deserting them. Nothing about a stampede of animals entered that train of thought even as an elephant wearing an exterminator outfit passed right in front of her. Oh, but how much **fun **she was going to have with Yoko and Hiei.

* * *

Short I know, but better than nothing right? Please don't kill me, I skipped out on homework to finish this. PLEASE forgive me! Hurt/maim/kill/torture me after I finish the story k? That way everybody's happy.

Oh, and to clear something up with someone who reviewed: When I speak of Kurama, I mean the red head. If I say Yoko, that's the silver haired kitsune. He changes back in forth when he gets hyper.

Ok, on to today's question:

_In the episodes where Yukina first comes up, what are the names of the Demon Triad?_ Or whatever the heck those three demons are called.

Thank you for putting up with me and reviewing. Also, since i'm nearing my 100th review, I just might make a special chapter for whoever is the 100th reviewer. Actually, the 100th reviewer gets the choice of what they want. -grin- So if you're anonymous, please leave behind an email address. Ok, I have to go do whatever I have to do fo homework. Ja ne people! And I hope the next chapter will not only be longer, but will come sooner. Hopefully.


	23. Enter: Everybody Else

Chapter 23... finally... I'm really sorry about this being late so I'll shut up so you can read. But if ya want, please review.

* * *

"HIEI! YOKO! Get your tails over here!"

"Sky, take it out on something that's not alive," Cat muttered. "A desk or a wall maybe? Just stop yelling!"

"Hmph. It just so happens that the desk and the wall did nothing to me so why punish them?" Sky paused to crack her knuckles. "Yoko and Hiei are going to get it sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. It's better to just get it over with. For me anyway."

"Well, just shush for a moment and let me get some answers! Okay, Shishi, where are Hiei and Yoko and why were they even here? Oh and why are you here and who else happens to be here?"

"Why ask him?" Sky interrupted. "All we have to do is follow our--meaning my and your-- instincts and we'll find them."

"Then you go. I'll stick with the easy way."

"I have no idea where they are now but I do know why they were," Shishi said bringing the attention back to him. "Yoko said something about this being the place where they aired a certain show or whatever that got canceled."

"Oooh yeah I remember that! He about raised a fit after he had a dream that his favorite show got cancelled. But- did it really get cancelled?" (Ya'll people vote on what you want it to be, I have no idea)

"Of course not. But he thinks that and do you actually think I'm going to be the one to tell him that? Uh, no. I'll keep my life, thanks."

"Ah, just leave them to me!' Sky grinned. "I'll tell Yoko right after I take out all my stress out on them."

"So who else is here?" Cat asked, purposely trying to ignore Sky.

"Lessee… there's me… Rinku, Chu, and… Suzuka. (Suzuki) and I'm-" He paused to spin in a circle looking around himself. "-Not too sure where they went but they're here somewhere."

"Yeah, _somewhere._"

"For all we know, they could be right above us ready to attack," Sky said. After a second, she looked up. "Uh, never mind." She sighed relieved. "They're not."

Cat blinked. "Yeah, that's because they're _behind _you."

"Of course. They always are," Sky, said exasperated. (O.O Big word that means: very angry or frustrated, often by repeatedly doing something annoying or in even simpler terms, annoyed.)

"You sound like you don't want us 'round!" Rinku implied. "Yeah, waz up wit tha?" a half drunken chibi Chu asked.

"Great. He's still a drunkard!" Cat exclaimed.

"Am not!" he retorted. A snort came from behind him. "Yeah, he just got kind of high off the soda back there since he couldn't find any sake or something like that," a Suzuka chibi said coming up, thankfully not in a clown suit. (I hate clowns. They're evil. Like Santa Clause.)

"Okay, head count," Cat called. "Line up." All toddlers did so. "Kuwa, Yusuke, Jin, Toya, Yukina, Botan, Shishi, Rinku, Chu, and Suzuka. Dang ya'll keep on multiplying. Like rabbits! But we're still missing Yoko and Hiei…"

"Oo! Oo! I know where they are!" Rinku yelled jumping up.

"Where?"

"Hiding under that desk behind you." He behind Sky who looked very happy. She reached under the desk without looking. Why? No one knows why, but on shows, everyone does it. Everyone in the room besides Sky closed their eyes waiting for a disaster to strike.

And strike it did. A crunching sound was heard, then a scream and then the sound of someone beating the crap out of someone.

When they opened their eyes the scene that played in front of them was sort of what they had imagined with a few differences. Sky was of course beating the crap out of Hiei who had bit her finger. Correction, who was **still** biting her finger and he didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon. Watching the scene from a few feet away with an innocently amused face was a fully red headed Kurama. (Yoko fan girls sigh in sadness. Kurama fan girls yell with glee. Hiei fan girls… half are like this O.o, some are laughing, some are still trying to picture the scene and the others are screaming with happiness for no other reason than because Hiei was causing someone pain. Me? I'm a little bit of everyone.)

By the time everyone had finished reading the longer than normal authors note; Sky had managed to detach Hiei from her finger and was currently chasing him around with his katana. Not the mini one, the real one. Where she got it, not even I don't know. (Artemis? Artemis: -ignoring me, looking innocent-)

"So I guess we found them."

Sky momentarily paused in her assault on the not so innocent Hiei to turn to Cat. After a "Nah, ya think?" she resumed to scar Hiei for the rest of his life.

Sky finished relieving her stress; a surprisingly undead fire demon was left in her wake. Cat amazingly herded (yes, herded) all the toddlers out of the news place, except for the injured Hiei who was dragged and the drunken-ish Chu who was also being dragged.

They had barely made it out the door when they realized something. "How the heck to we get back to the hotel?"

* * *

My muse has been injured but my writer's block is alive and kicking. Sucks right? -sigh- But I have to give you something. I hate feeling like I've lied and wanted to get this out soon but this was all I had ready. I really really tried! That says something right? ... It's not my fault! We've been moving and I've been so stressed lately; give me a break. 

Question: How many times does Yoko appear in the Dark Tournament?

East right? I hope so; I tried for an easy one and it was one that just jumped into my head as I'm writing this. Don't hate me please! I'm already starting the next chapter and the weekend's coming so... free time plus internet equals hopefully more time to work on it. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope to speak (type) with you soon. If you don't hate me of course.


End file.
